


In The End

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is angry, conflicted and ashamed. Ianto was right, they never asked about his life. Ianto was on suspension for 4 weeks. Jack decided that he was going to get to know Ianto before he decided if/when he would allow the young man back at Torchwood or if there would be dire consequences and more permanent retirement. What he did not expect to find was a friend and lover on his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non canon compliant. Episodes will be out of order.

After the chaos of the Cyber woman…….

Owen guided a shaken Ianto to the med bay and gently started to assess the damage while Ianto examined his bloody shoes in quiet shock.

“Ianto.” Owen lifted Ianto’s head and shined a light in his eyes, no concussion. Possibly shock, Owen started to scan. Ianto was shaking so hard it was tough to get a reading.

“Ianto, listen to me,” Owen spoke quietly. “I am a doctor, and while you are in the med bay, you are safe, do you understand. No one can hurt you, not even Jack. Once you leave…..that is another matter. So try and work with me here and maybe we get you out alive, okay.”

Ianto nodded, took a deep breath and focused on Owen and answering the questions.

After Owen had checked Ianto to make sure he was fit to leave he suggested Ianto leave before Jack and the rest came up from the basement. Owen wasn’t angry as Jack and Gwen. He would have done anything to save Katie. So Owen, after assessing Ianto condition, rushed him out of the hub and into his car. Telling him to go home, that Jack would cool down and Owen would come by tomorrow. If Ianto was sick or nauseous then he was to call. Ianto left for home shaken by the events and Owen’s kindness.

“Where is HE?” A voice roared from the stairs leading from the basement. Jack glared around as if Ianto would pop up from somewhere.

“gone, I sent him home.” Owen replied crossing his arms over his chest. “As his _doctor_ , I decided he was capable of going home. You will have to wait until tomorrow to bother him. He is on 24 hours of rest.

“Owen you had no….” Jack began.

“I had every right. I’m his doctor and the mood you are in, tea boy needed a chance, before you retconned him, or killed him.” Owen replied.

“You realize that by letting him go he could very easily commit suicide, or flee.” Jack said now dangerously close to Owen.

“Tea boy is not the suicidal type, nor is he a runner. He could have run when that thing went all killer robot but he stayed and fought. Give him a few hours Jack before you go after him. As for me I’m done for the night. I need several drinks and a warm body. Gwen you free this evening?” Owen smirked.

Gwen looked flustered and shifted her eyes to the floor, “I have a boyfriend Owen.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Owen replied putting on his jacket.

Both Jack and Tosh noticed the interaction and saw it for what it was. Owen and Gwen were fucking. Jack tried not to roll his eyes. Sure he was hot for the Welshwoman and flirted with Gwen, but he wouldn’t interject himself in her relationship unless he was asked by both parties.

Tosh kept her head down hurt that Owen was already fucking Gwen and she had only been there for a few months. She never understood Owen, maybe that is why she had a crush on him.

“Tosh, could you please give me Ianto address before you go.” Jack asked quietly. Gwen heard and looked at him. She really didn’t know Ianto that well and was conflicted about his punishment.

“What are you going to do Jack?” Tosh asked a bit alarmed.

“Check on Ianto, nothing more than that. I just want to make sure he gets home okay.” It was true Jack was going to make sure Ianto was okay, then he would kill him or retcon him or drag him back to the cells, he hadn’t decided yet.

Reluctantly Tosh pulled up Ianto address and her brows furrowed.

“What is it?” Jack asked concerned.

“He gives his address as Cider Mill Barn, Sedbury, Chepstow, but that 40 minutes north of Cardiff. I thought he lived in town?” Tosh was pulling up google maps and checking title ownership logs. Jack watched over her shoulder and sure enough, Ianto Jones and Lisa Hallet had purchased the property a few years ago while working at Torchwood One.

Jack took the address down, and walked to the garage. He heard the cog door wheel back and assumed both Tosh and Gwen had left for the night.

Jack took his car, the one none of the others knew about. He didn’t want to arrive in the Torchwood SUV, and instead took his dark blue range rover instead. He made good time as the streets were quiet and it was getting close to dawn.

Jack arrived in Chepstow and parked in a quiet out of the way spot to take a short cat nap. He was tired after being electrocuted twice. Jack woke two hours later surprised he had slept so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Torchwood etc...not beta all mistakes mine etc...

Jack drove into Chepstow and stop at a small market proclaiming local goods sold here. It was like walking back in time. The small shop had all wooden shelves, bins for local produce and instead of contemporized coolers an actual cold storage room. Jack ducked into the cold storage room and grabbed 2 bottles of water then meandered around the small shop stopping at a small section of beautiful pottery with a small sign saying, _Cider Mill Barn_ _Local pottery by I. Jones_

Jack picked up one of the blue iridescent mugs; it was the perfect size for coffee and decided he would like it. There were plates and bowls as well; Jack was considering purchasing some for the hub, as a memento perhaps.

He went up to the counter with his purchases.

“That everything for you? Oh, you are getting one of Ianto’s mugs then? That is so nice.”

“Do you know Mr. Jones.?” Jack asked giving her his most charming smiles and leaning an elbow on the counter.

“Oh yeah, he comes in the shop once a week, not a local boy mind you, but very polite and gets along with everyone. If you like his pottery he has more at his home. I’ll give you his card. He works in Cardiff and keeps unusual hours but he is always willing to talk to those who buy his pottery.” The woman slips a card into the bag and carefully wraps the mug while chatting about Ianto and how he always donates one of his pieces to the fetes and auctions to raise money for the village. She puts a flyer into his bag and encourages Jack to come back next week for the fete. There is going to be local homemade jams and cakes, dancing and live music….

Jack smiles and tells her he would try and come. He then asks where Mr. Jones lives and she give him directions.

Jack heads to his ranger rover and following the shopkeepers directions, find himself outside a long building that did indeed look like a brick barn with a sign saying Cider Barn Mill. Jack parked far enough away that he could observe the house. There was no movement inside and Jack wondered if he should see if Ianto was alright.

Jack walks up to the front door and debated on knocking or letting himself in with the key. Jack sees a small printed sign that says pottery shop around back, ring bell for service. Jack tries the door and finds it unlocked. Raising an eyebrow he enters. He walks through the old building into the tastefully home decorated with odd knickknacks, and painting on the wall. The lounge with the old mismatched furniture that screamed comfort and belonging was fitted around a new gas fireplace. Jack takes the stairs still looking for Ianto. There was a bedroom made up looking fresh and inviting. Jack found another bedroom with a skylight converted into a painting studio. Jack wondered if it was Ianto’s painting on the walls or someone else….Lisa’s perhaps. There was blank canvas on the easel, and other painted canvases stacked along the wall. Jack walked over and quickly flipped thought them, some abstracts, others more of a modern style, but all very well done. Looking closer Jack could see a small yellow wiggle that looked like I Jones.

Leaving the painting studio Jack found the master bedroom, and an unmade bed. The master bath had a tinge of red in the basin and what looked to be a suit still with blood on the floor.

Jack walked back downstairs and found off the lounge the kitchen a mix of modern and old. There were more stone walls and old timbers mixed with stainless steel appliances.

Jack walked through the kitchen and could hear a faint noise. Beyond the kitchen down a hallway was an open door. Jack cautiously walked forward until he was in what used to be garage which was now converted into a pottery studio. And there was his wayward employee sitting at a wheel, tinny music from an ipod in his ears blocking out the noise of Jack and the wheel’s hum. Ianto hands were in the clay shaping a form. Jack watched silently. Ianto would swear then beat the clay down, then start all over again, occasional dipping his hand in nearby bucket of gray tinted water. Letting out a loud curse Ianto threw the clay across the room then put his face in his clay covered hands. Jack could see his shoulder shaking and quiet sobs escaping. Jack was tempted to intercede but did not want to intrude on his grief. After a few moments Ianto got up wiped his face on his sleeve and retrieved his wayward clay and dumped it in a garbage can containing murky water, walked over to a butcher block table and sliced off another piece of clay and began to toss it between his hands. Ianto slammed the clay back down on the wheel and began to build the clay up. All the time unaware of Jack watching him.

Finally a large plate was crafted from Ianto hands. Ianto took the plate off then carefully began to manipulate the clay creating scallop edges. He then covers the clay with a plastic bag and sets it on a shelf.

Jack still standing at the door could see some pieces of finished works on a far shelf. Jack wanted to take a closer look but reminded himself he was there to observe Ianto. Ianto meanwhile had gone over to a different shelf and was taking dried pots and putting wax on the bottom. He then dipped a few piece of pottery into glaze and set it on another shelf. Ianto then went over to a squat octagonal kiln and checked the temperature.

“would you like some tea?” came the soft Welsh voice startling Jack out of his surveillance. Ianto adjusted a nob on the kiln then went over to a sink and washed his hands. There were still faint traces of clay on his face, much like war paint.

Without acknowledging Jack he walked past him and down the hallway to the kitchen, Jack followed a few steps behind admiring the view. Ianto was wearing a pair of faded denim jeans that sat precariously on his hips and a fitted green tee shirt that showed a hint of a pale back. Ianto put the kettle on and went to the fridge pulling out cheese and fruit. While the water boiled in the kettle Ianto cut some cheese and fruit then taking a loaf of bread from the basket sliced a few pieces.

Ianto put the food on a single plate, one of his, if Jack had to guess, then poured the tea and sat down. While Ianto poured a mug for Jack he didn’t offer lemon or milk or an offer to sit down. But Jack decided that like it or not he would sit with Ianto for a while.

While not a tea drinker Jack sipped the hot tea and helped himself to some bread and cheese realizing he had no breakfast and was hungry. Ianto quietly sipped his tea and ate a few bites of cheese and slices of apple. When he was finished Ianto noticed Jack ate all the food and placed the dish in the sink along with the mugs.

After their tea Ianto finally looked at Jack. Jack noticed there were dark circles under his eyes and his whole demeanor screamed out in pain.

“Please make sure the door is closed when you leave, it sticks in this weather.” Says Ianto as he gets up and retreats to the studio. Jack was sure it was a dismissal but decides to follow Ianto anyway back to the studio. Ianto was looking at an order form when Jack strolled in. Jack went to the shelves and looked at the various stages of pottery. Ianto had them marked, drying, wax, 1st glaze, fired. Then Jack sees a glass door leading to what looked like a small shop filled with pottery. Jack walks in knowing Ianto is watching him. There are shelves with different colors and styles of pottery on the shelf. He also sees an old photo on the wall tells the story of the building and its name. Built in 1888 it began life as a barn then was converted into a cider mill in the early 1900’s. It wasn’t until the 1950 when the mill was dismantled and turned into a residence. Ianto had included some of the old photographs from when it was a cider mill. Jack guessed they were in the section that used to be a press room. Jack wandered from shelf to shelf seeing all the variety of pottery. Ianto not only made kitchen ware but vases and ‘display’ art as well. Jack remembered seeing several pieces throughout the house. Jack was looking a rather nice set of kitchen ware and was about to ask Ianto about purchasing a full set when a bell sounded. Ianto left and came back with a women and her young daughter. Ianto smiled and chatted with them and brought them in the studio. The women were looking at the shelves when Ianto glared at Jack and motioned with his head Jack should leave.

“I hope we are not intruding says the elderly women”

“Not at all. Here is the set I have made for your daughter’s wedding. The color variation is a natural occurrence in the glazing process, it makes them all unique.”

“Ohhh Korine is going to be thrilled mum!” Squeaked the young girl. Ianto smiled and after the women ohh and awed some more packed up the set of pottery into boxes and started to help take the boxes to the car. Jack flashed his most charming smile and offered to help. He could see Ianto frown at him when the women’s backs were turned.

Jack could tell Ianto was getting angry at Jack and he was pleased. He liked to see the Welshman fired up, he liked passion, rather than the defeated and sorrowful air Ianto was currently languishing in. Jack had decided after seeing Ianto in his studio to put him on probation, no sense wasting such beauty, perhaps killing him was a bit hasty, and he was pretty sure Ianto was immune to retcon, didn’t he read that in Ianto’s file?

After the women had left Ianto went back into the studio followed by Jack,

“what do you want Jack?” Ianto tone was flat and uncaring. He wouldn't even make eye contact with Jack. He was drained of life and wanted to be left alone to mourn in private.

“I’ve come to tell you that you are suspended for four weeks that you can come back at the end of April.” Jack felt like father Christmas giving a present to an orphan.

“And if I don’t want to return then what?” Ianto asks folding his arms across his chest staring at Jack.

Jack was surprised, he was positive Ianto would have wanted to return to Torchwood, after everything…the desperate attempt to get the job in the first place, that the four weeks would be torture, it was all he had left…wasn’t it.

“I suppose I could put a bullet in your brain or retcon you?” Jack said seriously. He wouldn’t want too but Ianto was not giving him a lot of options here.

Ianto stiffened at Jack’s options.

“Actually I was thinking that I fell under the A194.78(c) regulations of amnesty.”

Jack cocked his head as he thought about it, it was possible….

“Possibly you would have after the battle of Canary Wharf, but after the cyber woman incident I’m pretty sure I can have you tried for treason, if that is what you prefer?” Jack was getting angry. Here he was offering an olive branch and Ianto was setting it on fire when he should be grateful.

Ianto braced himself on the counter behind him thinking furiously. He had hoped Jack would have just let him go. He had no desire to return to Torchwood, he didn’t like Gwen, Owen and Tosh were okay….not enough to go back for. Then there was Jack. Ianto loathed Jack, loathed his personality, his flirting, his charm. He loathed how others would fall all over themselves to please him, especially Gwen. Sure Ianto flirted back when Jack flirted with him but that meant nothing to Ianto. He wasn’t interested in being another notch on Jack’s bedpost (and Jack had hinted enough times about it). Sure the men often sough each other company after hours. But it was a distraction, nothing more. Just something to take their minds of the horror that is Torchwood.

Jack watched the various emotions race across Ianto’s face. Jack wanted to ask why Ianto didn’t want to return but it would be obvious. Ianto had nothing but disdain for Jack and his co-workers. Jack was just hoping that without Lisa Ianto would be more amendable. Jack liked flirting with Ianto and couldn’t help but think they could take things a lot further now that Lisa was out of the picture. Ianto would go back to staying the night, and then Jack wouldn’t have to troll the pub as often if he had a willing body in his bed. Jack was pretty sure Gwen would have been that body, but, it would be too easy, just the mention of it and he is sure the Welshwoman would be naked and straddling his cock in the blink of an eye. Ianto was a challenge, always was…..but then the doctor would come and he would leave earth and return to traveling to the stars and meeting aliens. He missed aliens; sex with humans was getting rather boring after a hundred years.

Jack crossed his arms and leading against the counter facing Ianto in a standoff. Now that Ianto admitted he did not want to return to Torchwood, Jack was determined to have him back at any cost weather willing or not.

“Can’t you just let me go? It’s not like the team needs me, I’m sure everyone will adjust just fine.” Ianto says looking at Jack.

Jack considers Ianto’s plea. But now that Jack has seen Ianto, his home a life outside of Torchwood he is determined. No Ianto would come back. The team needed to see the possibilities outside of Torchwood. Not that Gwen wasn’t trying it is just that she constantly mentioned Rhys and her relationship and sounded condescending to the others. Ianto was single and seemed to be doing okay, maybe he would rub off on Tosh and Owen.

Jack shakes his head and offers, “Four years, after that I will personally sign your releases forms ( _providing I’m still here and not off with the doctor_ ).

“I’ll probably be dead by then!” Ianto glares at Jack, “you know most agents of Torchwood have a short life span, and I’ve already used up most of my nine lives. I will be lucky to make it to age 25!”

“It’s an offer what other option do you have” Jack shrugs under the glare.

“I see….so it is death now by your hand, death in the next five years at Torchwood or…am I missing any other option? Or retcon, and knowing you fuckers I wouldn’t even have a new identity you would just dump me somewhere without a name to live on the streets.” Ianto is starting to pace and thinking he should have made a run for it. But he felt safe in Chepstow, he liked living here the people…Ianto just wanted a normal life. He is angry at the world and Jack most of all.

“I would have thought you would have been glad to be rid of me, the others are. Why do you want to inflict my presence on them?” Ianto snaps at Jack.

“you owe us…” Jack begins.

“I DON’T OWE ANY OF YOU FUCK ALLS!” Ianto shouts at Jack, his hands balled into fists. Ianto is wishing he had a sharp object to stab Jack with. He could bury the body and no one would be the wiser. After all that’s what he did at Three and he was damn good at hiding the bodies.

“As I was saying, you owe us the opportunity to make things right Ianto. You were right; we didn’t see you….three years. Three years and I will sign the papers when you get back and keep them in my safe.”

“One,” Ianto bargains.

“Two, final offer.”

Ianto is silent for a long while, pondering the option.

“okay, two years then I’m out of Torchwood with my memories intact. Also, you agree to no field work, I don’t want to be sent on suicide missions.”

“Two years, no guarantee on field work or suicide missions, we deal with aliens there is no telling what we are up against.”

“Fine, I will see you at the end of April; don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” Ianto turns and heads towards his clay storage. There was a fete next weekend and he wanted a lot of pieces on display. He would never make Torchwood money on his pottery, but the extra income would be welcomed when he was out. Maybe by then he would have a steady clientele, after all he owed his home and furnishing, and he just needed money for food, clay and glazes…..

Jack watched Ianto work for a bit then decided that the frosty chill in the air wasn’t going to dissipate so he left thinking that he would come back in a few days when Ianto had become more receptive.

Jack drove back to Cardiff thinking…..Ianto was not who or what Jack expected. Ianto was right they didn’t know anything about him, something Jack was going to ratify in these coming few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the next few chapters soon, it is a bit of a mess as I sort of wrote the story out of order so now I am trying to post in the correct order. Wish me luck....

True enough Jack returned to Ianto’s home two days later, curiosity got the better of him. Ianto still gave him the cold shoulder but this time did not outright throw him out. They went to the local pub for dinner and even played a round of darts. Ianto was greeted by several locals. When he introduced Jack Ianto stressed that Jack was his _boss_ and only his boss and was visiting. Jack had a great time, he flirted with the elderly ladies and joked with the farmers. All in all it was a great night. Jack was rather pleased to be welcomed so openly. He was even invited to return the following weekend for the pub quiz night.

Ianto didn’t mind Jack tagging along however, when they returned home the geniality changed. Jack flirted Ianto glared and told him to stop it, that he was not amused or flattered. Ianto went on to insult Jack more, his behavior towards Gwen and his lack of acknowledgment to Tosh. Jack got angry and defensive and soon the men were yelling at each other across the table..

“You just want me to admit that it meant something more to me, you want me to beg to get back in bed with you, is that it. The great Lothario, Jack Harkness, don’t you have someone else to go and screw tonight. What is this really about Jack?” Ianto asks angrily. “what? AM I supposed to tell you that when we had sex it was the most earth shatter fuck I have ever had. Is that what this is about, your fucking ego? You want me to tell you how heartbroken I am because we don’t fuck anymore. Well guess what Jack, you were not that great of a shag, sorry to bruise your ego. We were just….distracting each other. It meant nothing to me. SO if you expect any other answer then you are sadly mistaken.”

They shouted some more at each other until Ianto left his own home and decided to walk around the village to cool down. He was furious at Jack, Torchwood and the world in general. Ianto was angry that despite everything he just said he was still quite attracted to Jack. His sorrow came from the lack of trust and the thoughts that Jack was just using him hurt deeply.

Jack was angry and pacing in the lounge, he didn’t know why Ianto got so upset when he flirted, he merely made a suggestion that perhaps they should resume their…activities….Ianto looked like he _needed_ a really good fuck he was wound so tight. Jack had firsthand knowledge how Ianto would come undone by his hands, and mouth, and other body parts too. And yes Jack did miss his bed partner. They were well suited to each other; it was more than just shagging, so Jack was offended when Ianto shouted about Jack being a slut and fucking anything that moved. He hadn’t been with anyone else other than Ianto these last few months. Yes Jack admitted monogamy wasn’t the norm where and when he lived, but there was something about the Welshman that intrigued Jack, kept him interested both mentally and physically.

Ianto returned after an hour and found Jack still in his home, sitting in front of the fireplace looking relaxed. Ianto felt his anger boil up again and then realized it would be pointless, no matter how many times he told Jack to leave Jack didn’t and just maybe Ianto needed someone who would stay with him. So Ianto went to bed, hoping a good night sleep would bring a better outlook. A few hours later Ianto vaguely remembers Jack crawling into bed with him.

Jack coming over had become a habit. Sleeping in the same bed had also become a habit neither man wanted to examine further. By week three they were the ‘Odd Couple’ and Ianto felt he had been invaded. Jack had spent so much time over at his place invitations were for both of them poured in. Dinners, teas, game nights, Ianto was starting to think they were a couple even though he vehemently denied it. Jack didn’t help by avoiding the question with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a charming smile.

Slowly some of Jack’s things had started to appear around the house. A book here, a picture there. Ianto found himself shouting for Jack to bring his laundry down so Ianto could finish up the towels, and could he run to the store from some milk for tonight’s dinner. Jack and Ianto had settled into some strange sort of domestication. Ianto did the majority of cooking and cleaning but found Jack was perfectly capable of cleaning up after himself, which begs the question why he didn’t do so at work. But Jack was also different away from Torchwood. Sure he was still charming and flirtatious, but more settled in Ianto’s opinion. Less, ‘bigger than life, take charge’ like he is at work. Jack relaxed in the back yard and catches up on his reading, even helping out in the studio when needed. Ianto rather liked the Jack that lived with him, he just wasn’t sure about Captain Jack of Torchwood.

Ianto was shouting for Jack to come and have lunch, and frowned when after a few minutes Jack still had not appeared, Ianto went in search of him. A chill raced through Ianto. Last time he found Jack in Lisa’s studio looking at the paintings. Ianto freaked out and had a panic attack, complete with tears and shaking so hard that Jack had to hold on to him for an hour in the hallway as Ianto’s legs refused to move. Ianto fervently prayed Jack had not gone back into the studio. Ianto thought about nailing the door shut, but Jack protested and told him gently that _someday the hurt will recede and you will remember the good days and times. Then you will look back on the paintings with joy of what you both created together._

Ianto went to make his way to the stairs when he heard the back door open. Detouring he found Jack coming in from the garden. Well not a garden really just grass that desperately needed mowing.

“Ianto I was thinking…” Jack led Ianto outside and started pointing around the yard. It was quite expansive, but then house was sitting on an acre of land and there was even a little steam running through it. Jack was going on about planting some flowers, raised beds and borders. Ianto said he would think about it but lunch was ready. He saw the look of disappointment in Jack’s eyes. Ianto silent fumed, it wasn’t Jack’s home, he just invaded it. But then deep down Ianto had to admit he liked Jack’s company and if a garden kept him coming back…But there was still the sexual tension between them and it was becoming suffocating. Ianto thought he would never want Jack to touch him ever again, much less have sex, but the more time Jack spent with him in domestication the more the feelings subsided and a tiny thrill ran thought his body when they touched.

Jack was there when Ianto become overwrought with emotions and held him tight, stroking his back and soothing him. Now Ianto was confused as ever and Jack of course showed no such confusion and put it simply he was still attracted to the Welshman, but would let Ianto decide to make the next move.


	4. Return to Torchwood

Ianto sighed as he got ready for work, he had tried over the last few weeks to convince Jack to allow him to retire with no such luck. Jack had offered to drive them both but Ianto begged off saying he had errands to run afterwards and this way if something came up Jack wasn’t responsible for taking him home. So Jack left silently grumbling when Ianto shoved him out the door with a cup of coffee and a piece of toast in his mouth, butter trickling down Jack’s chin. Truthfully Ianto wasn’t sure how things would work out once he returned to work. Would Jack go back to ignoring him and fucking Gwen, was he fucking Gwen? Gwen made out like they were, dropped hints but Jack never said and one time Gwen had made the suggestion her and Jack had a quick tumble down in the cells, which Ianto knew to be a lie. Because at the time Gwen said she was with Jack Ianto knew for a fact him and Jack were playing slap and tickle in the archives and Ianto had won that round!

What do you see in Him?

Gwen and Jack watch from the conference room as Ianto returns from his suspension. Ianto had decided not to return but Jack persuaded him, saying that Jack would not prosecute Ianto for treason if Ianto came back to work for the next two years. Ianto agreed knowing that it was the better option, although he was hoping Jack would just let him go. They had had a blazing row both yelling insults at each other.

They watched as Ianto was tidying up the hub.

“Why did you let him come back Jack?” Gwen asked. Both Owen and Tosh had suggested that Ianto be left alone to salvage what he could from his life, not having Torchwood take anymore from him. Gwen had just assumed it was because they did not want to work with Ianto because he was an untrustworthy sneak and a liar. Gwen was too consumed with Jack to notice the sympathy her coworkers felt toward Ianto.

“What do you see?” Jack asks curiously.

“I see a plain, average Welshman 6ft. 74 kilos, black hair, blue eyes, no distinguishing marks, no particular defining characteristics that stands out, another face in the crowd. Nothing special. He is certainly type A, OCD possible high functioning autism, and so prim and proper that I don’t know how he ever had a girlfriend. Judging by his behavior I would guess he was a virgin when he met her. I am not sure how anyone could last under his obsessive compulsive behavior. He never graduated university and held menial part time jobs until working for Torchwood. He does make good coffee” Gwen adds throwing in a compliment

“How do you now that?” Jack asks her

“I looked his records up after the cyber woman incident.” Gwen replied.

 _Yes we all saw him after the cyber women incident; we all took an interest in him after…_ Jack thinks. _We just didn’t see him before._ But Jack was surprised by her answer and looked at Gwen curiously. He expected more….

“What do you see? Gwen asks Jack.

“I see a very passionate and beautiful young man (Gwen eyes went wide and did not like the tone of Jack’s voice denoting lust). There is nothing plain or average about Ianto and he certainly is very special. He is witty and intelligent, handsome and brave. Creative (Jack holds up his mug and takes a sip) he takes pride in his work regardless how mundane the task is. His coffee is spectacular and I would worship at his feet and hail him as a deity of coffee if need be. And he is an amazing chef, and should open his own restaurant.” Jack thinks longingly of his packed ploughman’s lunch in the fridge Ianto made for him this morning, and the delicious stew Ianto threw in the crockpot that was for tonight’s dinner. Jack didn’t address Ianto’s sexuality because he knew Lisa was not his first girlfriend nor was he a virgin when they met. Ianto’s OCD tendencies were a result from PTSD and stress of Canary Wharf (Ianto told Jack as much during a vulnerable moment. Jack also noticed they lessened when he was home and less stressed), there was no previous mention in his medical records prior to the event. In fact Jack was surprised how much Ianto had changed since Canary Wharf. His records at ONE defined him as outgoing and friendly employee who was captain of the quiz pub nights and formed a running group. He was liked by both coworkers and department heads for his helpful nature. When it was just the two of them Jack liked to think he would see the old Ianto who was gregarious and liked being the center of attention. Who laughed and was flirtatious. Then something, some….tick and Ianto would become quiet and subdued. Jack thinks it is because Lisa died, so Jack has made it his mission to help Ianto heal and live again. Perhaps that is why he was surprised at Ianto’s life in Chepstow had the makings of bringing Ianto out of it and Jack, wanted to be a part of the healing process. Wanted what Ianto was trying to carve out for himself. Jack admired Ianto’s bravery and so followed in his wake. Perhaps mused Jack that is why he continued to come over to Ianto’s.

“are you sure that is what you see Jack. That you are not ascribing characteristic that are not there just because he called you a monster and accused you of not taking an interest? I mean he could have joined us for pub runs, he chose not to integrate with the team. We didn’t exclude him.” Gwen replied perhaps more harshly than she intended.

“No, I don’t think so. We did exclude him I have been looking over the CCTV and he was right, not one of us ever took an interest in him, we never invited him to the pub, much less acknowledged what he did for us.” Jack shakes his head. At first he was angry but after seeing the evidence Ianto was right they treated him as if he was invisible.

Gwen huffed at his answer. She felt it should have coincided with hers. She was sure Owen and Tosh’s did.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening in the hub…..

It was late and Jack had sent everyone home. Jack was on his way to tell Ianto when the CCTV cameras showed he was in _that_ room. Jack tensed he told Owen to lock that door, weld it shut if necessary.

Jack found Ianto just standing in the room staring at the wall with tears rolling down his face.

“Ianto? You shouldn’t be here.” Jack said quietly but with authority. Ianto didn’t move or acknowledge Jack.

Jack stepped closer and pulled Ianto’s arms, he would force him to leave if necessary and weld the door shut himself if he had too.

“why?” Ianto asked looking at Jack, pulling his arms out of Jack’s hand. “Why wouldn’t you save her?”

“Ianto it was imposs…” Jack began. They had had this conversation once already, abet more loudly and with an audience.

“NO! You could have done something to SAVE HER! You could have tired, we have all this technology! Flat Holm!” Ianto shouted.

“She was gone the moment the first implant went in! You know that!” Jack shouted back.

“She was not! You just didn’t want her to survive!” Ianto fist were clenched by his sides. “Admit it you wanted her dead! Dead so I would stay with you!”

Jack froze at the insinuation. Was it true? Ianto was empathic (even if he didn’t know it, Jack did. He had ‘tested’ Ianto on several occasions. Torchwood ONE had known and by the looks of his file was going to be ‘promoted’ to R&D for more training), did he sense Jack’s feelings and…jealousy towards Lisa. Ianto had sacrificed so much for her; Jack wanted his loyalty, his body, mind and heart. Jack knew deep down he wouldn’t have given up Ianto, not for anyone. He would have kept him, in a cell if necessary. Yes, when Jack found out about Lisa he had a burning hatred for her, she had Ianto’s heart and he wanted it, sharing was not an option. It was easy to kill to get what he wanted, even easier to kill a cyber-woman.

So the truth or a lie, lying came easy to Jack, but Ianto deserved the truth if only to make him beholden to Jack.

“Yes.” Jack said. They had been together for months, and for the first time in several decades Jack had someone who looked after him, someone who cared for him. Jack wasn’t about to give that up or lose him to a girlfriend cyber-woman or not! Jack might lust after Gwen, but if it was a choice between the sexy Welshwoman and Ianto….he would choose his beautiful Welshman every time. The Welshman offered stability and a quiet loyalty that Jack could not resist

Ianto looked at Jack shocked. Jack just admitted killing Lisa for him…because of him. “I would have stayed with you. All you had to do was ask. I would have stayed. You didn’t have to kill Lisa.” Ianto pleaded as if that would have changed the outcome. Too shocked to realize he was speaking the truth. He loved Lisa, she was his first love, but he loved Jack as his only love. And that is when reality and truth hit him. Lisa was dead, she had died long ago in London. Ianto held on out of fear and loneliness. Jack didn’t kill Lisa, but released him from a terrible ordeal.

Jack pulled Ianto close and together walked out of the room. Neither wanting to think about the accusations or confessions that had just happened. Jack kissed Ianto on the forehead and told him to go home. Ianto drove home and crept into bed, replaying the scene between him and Jack down in _the_ room. Sometime after midnight Jack showed up and silently crawled into bed. Ianto pretended to be asleep when he turned over and spooned Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning…..

It had been a rough night for both men, neither sleeping well. Ianto was more cranky than usual, trying to come to terms with his feelings for Jack and what it meant for their professional and personal lives. Did they have a personal life or did Jack just want a part time shag? Aside from last night, Jack was never very clear on where Ianto stood in his life. Ianto saw the chemistry between Jack and Gwen (who couldn’t) which caused even more confusion. Ianto spent all night thinking and came to the conclusion that Jack should not come over anymore. It was fine during the suspension, when they needed to clear the air so to speak but now….No, it’s not like Ianto was looking for a boyfriend anyway…..right?

Jack was also in a foul mood from last night. Too late to take anything back, now they have to move forward. In a rare mood Jack exposed himself to potential hurt and rejection but also happiness. He sensed Ianto’s uneasy and knew they needed to talk more. Jack hated talking, well talking about what they were. Jack could talk military strategy, mating rituals across time and space and even politics. But confessing that he needed and wanted Ianto on a personal level….

Ianto and Jack arrived at work together but separate. It was obvious to the others that there was tension and not because of Ianto’s return. While they were both polite to each other there was an undercurrent of sexual tension that made even Owen keep his mouth shut. It was Tosh that finally broke and announced loudly she was going to lunch. Gwen and Owen quickly pipped up that they would join her. All three sprinted to the cog door without inviting Jack or Ianto.

“What was that about?” Ianto asked looking at Jack for the first time in several hours. Ianto thought that him and Jack had successfully pulled the wool over everyone eyes. Jack and him were polite and acted as if nothing was wrong.

Jack sighed, there was sexual tension rolling of them in waves, he is not surprised. The team had been watching and listening to his and Ianto interactions all morning. Jack knew they were not fooling anyone.

“Ianto….we should talk.” Jack decided to clear the air while the others were gone.

“certainly, what do you want to talk about?” Ianto asked, deciding it would be nothing but professional.

“Ianto! We both said things….” Jack began.

“Before you begin I feel we should keep it professional. If you forget about last night so will I.” Ianto said looking away from Jack. “my suspension is over, I think it best….necessary that you no longer come over.” Ianto was pretty sure his heart was breaking, but better he end it than Jack.

Jack felt his heart stop beating for a moment. He loved Chepstow, their home, a feeling of belonging and community.

"I don't know what we are Jack, are you my friend, my lover my boss. It is just too confusing.” Ianto said quietly.

“Why can’t I be all of them?” Jack asked looking at Ianto.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, in truth, Ianto was not sure how to answer Jack’s question. He missed Jack as his friend and was even getting used to him as a flat mate….

“I need…boundaries, definitions Jack. It just won’t work.” Ianto looked down at his shoes.

Jack thought for a moment. “Okay…..when we are in Chepstow I’m your lover and friend. When we are at Torchwood, I’m your boss, friend and lover.”

Ianto looks at Jack confused, “you said lover twice. You can’t be a lover both in Chepstow and here at Torchwood.”

“Why not?” Jack raised Ianto an eyebrow.

“well, I don’t know, but you can’t. It doesn’t make any sense.” Ianto frowned trying to work things out.

Jack moved and embraced Ianto, using a free hand to tilt Ianto’s chin up.

“Sometime the world doesn’t make sense. What we have is good and it works. I don’t see why I cannot have you as a lover here as well as in Chepstow.” Jack looked into Ianto’s eyes, willing him to see and accept the situation.

Ianto looked at Jack and slowly nodded. “Oh...kay…” Ianto said slowly. “I’m not sure yet if I like the idea of you being my friend and lover at Torchwood. But I do like you in Chepstow. (Jack noticed Ianto left out the adjectives). “You’re my boss here at Torchwood, I will think about the other suggestions.”

Jack smiled, it was a start. He would let Ianto work through it on his own confident things between them would work out and go back to normal, where Ianto and him were taking quick cuddle breaks in the archives, or just talking after a long day.

 Jack continues to come Chepstow when the rift is quiet, carving out a life away from Torchwood. Ianto has set down some ‘rules’ for them both. First no talking about Torchwood or Torchwood related events, it stays in Cardiff. Second, they are friends first and will act accordingly, that means Jack will have to keep his hands to himself. Jack only follows the first rule and still tires to seduce Ianto every chance he gets, while Ianto only plays hard to get.

Although he spends almost every night next to Ianto (which Ianto noticed), it wasn’t until the weekends when Jack stared finding his place with the locals. He charmed and flirted and was soon had everyone wondering just what the relationship was between the two men. They knew Jack stayed at Ianto’s on a almost nightly basis. They would go to the pub together and dine or play darts. Sometimes Jack was there for a dinner party and sometimes not. It left them wondering as several women remember when Lisa lived there, and it was apparent they were a couple.

That night in Chepstow.......

“Why are you here?” Ianto asks one evening as they sit outside in the dark garden, drinking. “I thought you would be staying with Gwen.”

Jack looks affronted, “why would I be staying with Gwen?” _Did I miss something,_ Jack thinks.

Ianto rolls his eyes, “Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that you two are fucking and the whole, ‘Rhys is out of town,’ was pretty much a dead giveaway.”

“I’m not fucking Gwen!” Jack wasn’t sure if he was angry for the insinuation he was or angry that he wasn’t.

“really? But what about all the posturing you two get up too, and let’s face it, you’ve been having it on in your office.”

“This may surprise you Ianto but I have not slept with Gwen.” Jack sits back his peace said.

“why not? I mean it is obvious you both want to.” Ianto looks at Jack thinking Jack must be lying.

Jack shrugs, how could he explain that he loved Gwen, but wasn’t in love with her. That sleeping with her would ruin the mystery, would ruin the fantasies he has about her. No Jack has been around long enough to recognize that while he was passionate about Gwen sleeping with her would enviable lead to disappointment, resentment and a whole slew of other emotion he didn’t want to think about. He thinks about John Hart and saw too many similarities between John and Gwen’s selfish manipulation and proprietary behavior, and look at the disaster it turned into sleeping with John. No Jack would not sleep with Gwen, even if she stripped her clothes off bathed in Ianto’s coffee and spread herself on his desk naked.

“Jack, why do you keep coming here?”

Jack shrugs unable to give an answer, he didn’t know why either. What was it about Ianto and his home that was so attractive to Jack that rather than finding a nice warm body or two to spend the night with he chose to drive 40 minutes to sleep next to a man who’s girlfriend he killed and had made it perfectly clear will never sleep with him again. And yet he came, night after night. Whatever it was Jack came back for more. They were not friends, or lovers. Ianto doesn’t now what to make of his unusual ‘friendship’ with Jack and doubts Jack knows either. It was like they were drawn towards each other, their fates intertwined and rather than fight it decided to acquis.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack enters Ianto’s home and slipping off his boots and hanging up his jacket goes into the lounge looking for Ianto. Jack knows it bothers Ianto he treats Ianto’s home like he lives there but Jack grins mischievously. Except for the first time, Ianto has never ordered him out of the house. He usually just snips at Jack and ignores him the rest of the evening if he is in a bad mood. Sometimes Jack watches Ianto throw pots, or even tries himself with Ianto’s encouragement. Lately however, Jack has been planning out a garden, taking measurements and looking at plant catalogs. Jack even bought a new lawn mower with attachments and ordered a potting shed he planned on building sometime next weekend.

Jack makes his way into the lounge and sees Ianto staring into space, _uh oh…bad night,_ Ianto is only still when he is upset. Jack goes to sit in the rocking chair next to Ianto on the settee; he moves the quilt covering the rocking chair when Ianto startled shouts.   
“don’t sit there! That’s Lisa’s chair.”

Jack pauses wondering what the best course of action would be, and hoping for the right one sits down. Ianto fearfully at first looks away as Jack sat. Jack took Ianto hand and just held it.

Later in the evening Jack and Ianto go upstairs to bed, Jack notices that Ianto was still going into the spare room. Jack takes a moment and looks into the master bedroom. It was just the same the first time he came here. The bed covers were rumpled and unmade. Jack walked into the ensuite and saw the blood stained suit still on the floor. Jack made a decision and leaving the room went into the spare bedroom and quietly got undressed and slide between the sheets. Jack felt the bed slightly shake; he knew Ianto was crying softly and silently. Jack wanted to comfort him but Ianto had rules, and that was if Jack wanted to stay he wasn’t getting to touch. After a while Ianto’s breathing became regular signifying he had finally fallen asleep. Jack quietly got out of bed and made his way downstairs.

It didn’t take long, less than an hour for Jack to complete his mission so he went back upstarts and crawled into bed. Ianto had as usual made his way to the center, hogging the bed. Jack slide in and defying the ‘rule’ cuddled up to Ianto. He knew Ianto would get mad when he woke up but Jack always blamed him for sleeping in the center and taking up the bed. Ianto would point out Jack didn’t need to sleep here and that he had his own bed at the Hub. But Jack would just give Ianto his angelic look and said it was worth it.

Jack wasn’t able to come to Chepstow for a few days, his nights were taken by the weevils who decided to come out and play. Exhausted and tired, Jack went down to his bunker. It was late and he should probably have called Ianto but didn’t want to wake him. Suddenly Jack’s phone rang out, echoing off the walls in the tiny room. Jack listened as the ministers wife, Margret, asked if Ianto was okay. They had seen police cars and an ambulance at their home. Jack calmly explained he was still at work but was on his way. Jack raced to Chepstow frantic after his call to Ianto went to voicemail. Jack arrived seeing Ianto sitting in the ambulance talking to a police officer. Jack ignored the yellow tape and yells from police as he made his way towards Ianto. Jack listened as the officer told him Ianto was a victim of a home invasion. Three men entered the premises armed around midnight. Ianto managed to disarm two of the culprits but the third managed to struggle and get away. Ianto insisted he was fine, but there was a cut on his forehead and a bruise coming up. Jack insisted Ianto be taken to the hospital.

Now Jack called anytime he was going to be late. The following day a security company had come out and placed alarms at key entry points. Jack wasn’t taking any chances. Jack felt awful as only last week Ianto shouted at him that if he was going to continue to use his home as a hotel that he could at least call if he was not coming so Ianto could lock up proper at night. Now Jack called every night, sometime before he left, or if he was going to be late. Jack didn’t want to read too much into his actions, as it screamed of domestication.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is referencing the Meat episode. Hope you saw it if not then try and follow along, I didn't want to rehash a lot of old territory. There is also reference to another episode Adrift (I know out of order)

The team watched Gwen rant against them and Jack just standing there being his usual ineffectual self when around the Welshwoman. Ianto was furious at Gwen for her insulation, also having a gun pointed and the trigger pulled angered him beyond comprehension. If Gwen didn’t lead Jack around by the short hairs none of this would have happened. Rhys wouldn’t have been in danger they could have gotten better intel….

Gwen glared at Jack and the team as she ranted about them thinking it was cold and lonely, about how Rhys was better, that she was better than all of them.

Gwen gives a malicious smile when she sees Jack caving in as usual, and turns towards her colleagues to gloat. Jack sat thinking how damaged and broken his team was and that he would protect Gwen, no matter who got hurt.

“Fuck you Jack.” Ianto doesn’t say it loud but it stops everything and the room goes quiet. They all turns and stare at Ianto who is glaring at Jack.

“I’m not broken or damaged; I’ve not lost my humanity nor forgotten why I come to this fucking pit, to save the world from aliens.” Ianto glares at Gwen

“You Jack! You have lost your humanity; you’ve forgotten why you are fighting. We hear you yammering on to Gwen not to let her relationship slide with Rhys, not to lose contact with her outside life from Torchwood, but you never encourage the rest of us! Is it because you want Owen, Tosh and me to be as isolated and lonely as you? Is that how you justify treating us like the ugly step sister to princess Gwen?”

Ianto rounds on Gwen, “you twat! You know nothing about me! I refuse to lose my humanity; I do know what and who I am fight for. I do have a life outside of Torchwood, and I resent you belittling it because I’m single, and you think somehow you are better than the rest of us. You are the so called heart of Torchwood; humanity at its finest,” Ianto scoff, “your heart is so big that you think nothing of sleeping with your co-workers while your fiance waits at home….you are malicious, manipulative and selfish. I’ve yet to see you’re so called compassion you keep bragging about.”

Gwen’s eyes narrow and was about to respond when Ianto turns and looks back at Jack.

“And you, Gwen leads you around by your short hairs, hard to tell who is in charge anymore, just fuck already and get on with it. I’ve had enough of you Jack, enough of Torchwood. I’ve embraced life you haven’t. You hide behind your immorality like a shield refusing to live and love, and thinking Gwen is the answer and you can live vicariously through her. It’s your own fault you are alone. Living, loving, dying it’s the cycle of life. We all feel the pain of loss and losing people we love, but it doesn’t stop me. I don’t know why it stops you?” Ianto turns and walks past his colleagues towards the cog door. No one stops him, Tosh follows and soon they are both outside walking in the sunshine.

“I’ve wanted to say that for so long….” Ianto smiles and laughs like a weight have been lifted from his shoulders. Sure he has another year working at Torchwood, but he has had two job offers and is pretty sure he can circumvent the agreement and go working for the MoD.

Tosh looks at Ianto, “did you see Gwen’s face when you called her a twat?”

Ianto looks at Tosh and takes her hand and they walk along towards the water.

“I feel sorry for Jack, it just that…..he always give into Gwen, no matter what her unreasonable demands are.” Tosh says angrily.

“Truthfully it hurt when Jack didn’t defend us, I was furious Gwen was getting her way and furious Jack just stood there. I mean I had a gun pointed at my head and the trigger pulled, and does he give a fuck no. He only cares about Gwen, and I’m tired of him trying to get into my trouser!” Ianto had stopped during his rant at Tosh. And deep down Ianto would never admit it, but he missed the sexy times with Jack and the comfort it brought. But Ianto did not trust Jack and so their attraction to each other was chaotic and warped. Wanting each other desperately, but unable to come to some sort of arrangement their sexual frustration only grew. Ianto thought some days he would spontaneously combust. If Jack had just…said he was glad Ianto was alive it would have mattered. But Jack chose Gwen, as usual, so once again Jack was cock blocked with only himself to blame.

Tosh put her arms around Ianto and soon they were hugging. The realization that a gun misfiring was the only reason Ianto was standing there now because Jack could not say no to Gwen, Ianto is the one who pays, and he always pays in pain. Tosh held onto Ianto fiercely. After a few initial bumps they had become the best of friends. Ianto taught Tosh how to have a life outside of Torchwood and that being single was not a sign of failure or unworthiness, despite Gwen’s insistence that it was. Tosh had come to like her friends from the book and archery club. She would even come over to Ianto on the weekend and paint. “what all the lovely dovey for?” Came the snarky voice of their medic.

Tosh and Owen stopped hugging and looked at Owen.

“You are missing the fireworks!” Owen nods in the direction of the hub.

“Gwen is pissed about your tirade and is chewing Jack out. Jack is angry at both you and Gwen. Gwen for her usual ‘I’m always right do as I say attitude and you for calling them both out for their behavior.’ Jack is threatening retconning both you and Gwen and getting some new players in.”

“That’s not going to change anything, Jack will still try screwing them and if he hires another ‘heart’ well then I fear for the rest of you.” Ianto says secretly hoping Jack will try and retcon him. After all he is immune and is clever enough to have kept up his training from One.

“Hungry?” Ianto asks Owen and Tosh, and leaving their leader to get himself out of the mess he has created sauntered toward their favorite fish and chips take away.

To be on the safe side Owen, Ianto and Tosh took a little over two hours for lunch, then debated if they should bring anything back for Jack as a peace offering, or as Ianto suggested something to throw at Jack if he is still being a ‘supercilious ass’. In the end they decided to bring fish and chips with them, they could always split it if Jack didn’t want any.

They leisurely strolled back to the hub no one in a hurry. Ianto was not afraid of Jack or his reaction; he just was frustrated of the situation Gwen had created.

The cog door rolled open to a pouting Gwen sitting at her desk, who then glared at them. Jack walked out of his office his face grim eyes particularly on Ianto.

“Ianto, my office now.” Jack spoke with quiet authority.

Tosh and Owen looked quickly at Ianto then moved to their desks where they could watch from a safe distance.

Ianto placed his things at his desk and then walked to Jack’s office.

“close the door and take a seat.” Jack was sitting at his desk watching.

Ianto closed the door and walked over to the chair by Jack’s desk and sat, he placed the bag on Jack’s desk. Jack raised an eyebrow in questioning.

“fish and chips in case you didn’t get lunch. If not Owen want the fish and Tosh the chips.” Ianto relaxes in the chair. He wasn’t worried, Jack could yell and shout it wouldn’t matter, nothing could change the past.

Jack leaned back in his chair and eyed the bag, he was hungry and pissed and not sure which one to satiate first. Deciding food would be better he opened the bag and took out a piece of fish and finding a packet of vinegar doused the piece liberally.

Ianto watches Jack eat, it is always an experience and has to admit sexy. Jack licks his fingers and lips and always truly seems to enjoy whatever he eats.

But Ianto is just a touch wary knowing Jack can look very tame is just a façade. Jack finishes lunch and then tosses the bag in the bin then looks at Ianto.

“what am I going to do with you Ianto?” Jack asks questioningly if sadly. “I can’t have you questioning my decisions and behavior; it’s bad for the team.”

“Gwen questions your decision and behavior all the time, why is it any different if someone else call you on it?” Ianto replies.

“I admit I allow Gwen a certain amount of…leeway….she has good instincts. But I can’t allow anyone else to question my judgement.” Ianto could hear anger creeping into Jack’s voice.

But Ianto is angry as well, “I see….you play favorites Jack. You are supposed to be the leader but when Gwen contradicts you and demands things be her way or she will pick up her up her toys and leave, you back down…you can’t lead the pack if you whine like a puppy.”

“Is that how you see it?”

“Me, Tosh and Owen, yes. You and Gwen make it impossible not to with all your pomposity.”

“Favoritism, it is tearing the team apart or haven’t you noticed, or cared.” Ianto spits out at Jack furious to be blamed once again for the Welshwoman’s mistakes.

“Gwen kills **twelve** people her first day on the job and it’s a pat on the back, ‘it’s okay, you’ll do better next time,’ and quick cuddle in the kitchen. Li..the cyber woman kills two people and I am suspended for 4 weeks, with reprimands and a bollicking out every chance you get. Owen comes in hung over and you suspend him for three days, saying he is unfit to be a doctor. You take Gwen to A &E for what was it…so she could get a plaster in her palm from where she fell down, because she didn’t follow your orders and got herself tripped up by an Ngarnet. Oh then there was Tosh, suspended for a week, because of intel on the warehouse and its employees. Never mind you trusted Rhys of all fucking people to provide intel and didn’t tell Tosh to check. Never mind you let Rhys come on a cluster fuck of a mission. Never mind I almost had my brains blow out. But the minute Gwen threatens to leave you tuck your tail and roll over. Wouldn’t want your precious Gwen to leave. But do you know what my **favorite** one is….You telling Gwen to stop looking into Jonah Bevens disappearance, she once again disobeys then steals the GPS of off my desk, takes Jonah mother to Flat Holm where she finds her son aged forty years and suffering from insanity. And yet **I was the one to be suspended a week without pay for leaving technology on my desk despite the fact I had just returned and was putting away things when she nicked it! What the fuck Jack!** ” Ianto took a breath and shook his head.

Jack sat in stony silence not daring to believe Ianto was right, could he really favor Gwen that much?

“So what would you do, if you were me?” Jack is very interested in Ianto answer. The answer is riding on so much more than Ianto realizes.

Ianto looks and Jack and thinks, “I would have never allowed Rhys on the mission. If Gwen had a problem with that than she should have been sent home on suspension. But as we cannot go back in the past….As Gwen has thrown yet another temper tantrum, insulted her colleagues. I would (and by me I mean you) would retcon Rhys, then order Gwen to apologize to her colleagues and suspend her. We both know she is to obstinate and unfeeling to actually care about her hateful tirade, so I imagine the best you could hope for a viperous sorry spat out and a flounce out of the hub. I (meaning you) would apologize to the team for letting Gwen’s behavior get so out of hand that it conflicted with your leadership. Then I would guarantee a change of how matters are handled, and no more showing of favoritism. It will be difficult for you, I know how much Gwen’s….hero worship means to you, but her refusal to follow orders has resulted in an increase of accidents, and if you do not believe me, then ask Owen. We cannot follow two captains, Jack. Either lead, follow or get out of the way. No one wants to die on your watch. Haven’t you noticed a reluctance of the others to be called for retrieval or to tackle an alien with you and Gwen? We are never sure if we are going to come back, because Gwen tries to counter act your orders, or is not following them leaving someone vulnerable (Ianto does not mention last week’s Hoix catastrophe where Tosh was injured because Gwen wasn’t where she was supposed to be). Ianto pauses not wanting to continue his outburst against Gwen knowing if he goes too far that Jack will just say he is jealous and petty.

“You know I asked Gwen about the situation and her response was….not as diplomatic as yours. It was...insightful Mr. Jones.”

Ianto hand to stop himself from shriving at the tone Jack was using; he never called Ianto Mr. Jones. Something told him things were going to get worse, much worse. Luckily for Ianto he made both Owen and Tosh promise to help him if things went south with Jack.

Jack got up and walked to his office door, “conference room 5 minutes! Everyone!”

Jack turned and looked at Ianto, “could you please make some coffee?”

“Certainly sir.” Ianto got up and left troubled by Jack’s behavior.

He returned to the conference room where Gwen (with red eyes and sniffing) sitting by Jack, while Owen and Tosh sat at the far end. Ianto gave them their coffee to a murmur of appreciation and sat on the other side of Tosh, the furthest away from Gwen and Jack.

“I would like to apologize to everyone for my…outburst his afternoon. I made insinuations and judgment calls I had no right or knowledge to make. I’m so sorry if my words or attitude hurt anyone; I didn’t mean to and was speaking from anger and frustra…. (Jack coughed and Gwen paused). Owen and Tosh, I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you with my callous remark about you not understand what and who we are fighting for. Owen, I know deep down you are compassionate and caring individual, you know it is not cold and lonely. Ianto….. your grasp of living and loving life is motivating, I am so sorry I accused you of being insensitive. Jack, I’m sorry that I have disobeyed your orders and put the other in danger, that I constantly question your orders. I realize that I have a lot to learn about leadership, following orders and…teamwork. I promise you all that from this moment on I will be less judgmental and more open to suggestions.” Gwen refused to look at her colleagues. She wanted it known that she was doing this against her will, that given the same circumstance she would do the same all over again, she was right after all. Jack told her that her apology better be heartfelt and true or else she was out of Torchwood. When Gwen challenged him Jack did not back down as she had expected. _You need me!_ Gwen had shouted, _Not at the expense of losing the whole team, you are not worth it Gwen._ Jack told her calmly.

Owen. Tosh and Ianto were surprised by Gwen apology (and yes they all soused out the Gwen didn’t mean it).

“Okay Gwen, thank you. You may leave now. You are on call this weekend, so I expect to see you in tomorrow.” Jack said.

“But Rhys has been shot I need….” Gwen started then stopped at the glare Jack gave her.

“I am sure Rhys will be fine it was a flesh wound.” Jack interjected. Ianto, Owen and Tosh watched wondering who would lose the argument.

“But Jack can’t one of the others…” Gwen tried, and then using a more direct approach turned and looked at Tosh.

“Tosh, please can you…? But Tosh was shaking her head.

“I am spending all of Saturday at the archery club, we have nationals going on and I am competing.”

“Owen?” Gwen turns her pleading eyes on him.

“Yeah, uh no. I have to go to London. My aunt is getting married and my mum insists I attend.”

Gwen’s shoulders slump, and looking pitiful and in a small voice that said I know you won’t but I will ask anyway,

“Ianto?”

But Ianto was not fooled by the act, Jack usually was but he had an older sister who was very clever and good about also getting her own way, he knew all the tricks and pitiful looks, heck Rhi could even cry real tears when she wanted something really bad.

“I promised to help out at the fete this weekend.”

“Is that this weekend? I thought it was next weekend?” Jack interjects suspiciously.

“Weekend of the 18th.” Ianto supplied helpfully.

“Oh, shit, I was supposed to help out Cecilia with putting up the stalls.”

“They are doing that tonight actually; the tent is going up tomorrow.”

Gwen looks around her teammates and is frustrated and angry she is not getting what she wants, how could they have lives outside of Torchwood, boring one at that! She had Rhys and trumped all their so called lives.

“But Jack,” Gwen tries one last time, and gives him her best pathetic look.

“Sorry Gwen, you will have to work.” Jack states.

“Jack it’s not fair, they are just pretending they have plans this weekend! And are just being spiteful and selfish. Rhys is really hurt I need the weekend off!”

It was too late, Gwen realized that when she sees them looking at her. Her _I will change and be more compassionate towards my co-works and stop countermanding Jack’s orders lasted about a half hour_.

“Gwen, I gave you a choice, would you prefer the _other_ option?” Jack asks. Part of him hoped she would. He was beginning to see that Gwen was not a good fit for the team that before Gwen there had been camaraderie of sorts now there a gap between ¾ of his team and a lot of trust was lost.

Pouting Gwen churlishly says, “No, can I go now?”

“You could have left 5 minutes ago. See you tomorrow Gwen.” Jack says.

Gwen gets up and stomps towards the door, down the stairs and to the cog door. The other were pretty sure she stomped up the stairs and out to her car.

Then Jack noticed it, the atmosphere changed, it relaxed and was calm. Jack looked around, before they were tense, and now, even Ianto was relaxing back in his chair talking to Owen. Then Jack to his credit apologized succinctly and with earnestness for his actions (and in some cases inaction) and promised that there would be no more favoritism and sever punishments for disobeying orders. Jack was pretty sure the thoughts of _will he actually carry through with his threat when Gwen gets on her high horse, to what will be the punishment_. Jack also said that to regain trust among the team that future team building exercises will be done on a monthly basis.

“So Tosh, nationals huh?” Jack asks.

Tosh perked up and started telling Jack about getting to compete for the first time. Owen and Ianto listened and promised they would come both saying it was early enough before they had to be at their respective engagements.

“Ianto is the fete really this weekend?” Jack asks.

Ianto rolls his eyes, “yes Jack, I really wasn’t being obstreperous. And you better call Cecilia if you are not going to be able to help set up the stalls tonight." Ianto reminds him gently.

Ianto was pleasantly surprised by both Jack and Gwen. He really didn’t think Jack had it in him to deny the Welshwoman anything her heart desired. So for Gwen to apologize (even if she faked it) for Jack to take responsibility and promises to treat everyone equal, Ianto was reconsidering the MoD job offer.

Jack dismissed the team after Tosh’s program predicted the rift was going to be quiet. Ianto was picking up the mugs and Jack was helping when Ianto looked at Jack and couldn’t help it.

“So Jack, I had this feeling while in your office that my answer to your question had a lot riding on it.”

“It did. I asked Gwen the same questions. Her answer was along the lines of she is right and can’t admit she was wrong, that the situation was the fault of others. Gwen very much fancies herself a leader and second in command.” Ianto eyebrows shot up at that, knowing Owen was the second in command having the most experience. .

“She had no remorse and defended her actions refusing to see they might be wrong. I admit Ianto if your answers had been, shall we say, less insightful, I might have believed you had a malicious intent towards Gwen and were jealous and petty. As it is however, you were honest, brutality honest.”

“How do you not fall for it? I admit when she bats those big green eyes at me, I find it hard to deny her anything.”

Ianto tells Jack of his childhood, his father making him get a job at 14 to help the family while his older sister never worked. How he had to pay his way, school fees, books, uniform. His dad would make him give his money to Rhi if she wanted something and didn’t have her own money. As Ianto got older he worked more and more, working long hours at he store and coming home to do homework. His dad getting angry and hitting him when he would refuse to give money to his freeloading sister. The shopkeeper where Ianto worked took pity on him and starts paying part of his wages in cash, so Ianto managed to hide and save most of his income (he never told his dad he received a scholarship for school fees) Ianto took his GCDC at 17, after getting his grades he packed a bag with his clothes and the money he saved and went to London. He lost touch with his family, and that was fine. His sister actually found him and had the gall to ask him for money. Gwen’s behavior is so much like his sisters that he sees through her façade.

“So what was your final decision?” Ianto asks out of curiosity.

Jack looked at him, “I retcon Rhys myself. She refused so I suspended her for two weeks after this weekend.”

Ianto looked at Jack in surprise. Jack did not look happy with his decision, in fact he looked like he regretted it. Ianto wonders how long before he calls Gwen. Gathering the mugs Ianto heads towards the kitchen past Jack. Jack follows and stops by Tosh’s desk to chat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I made a mistake. Forget about the kiss in the last chapter. It doesn't work and should not be there. If you are reading this for the first time then you won't know what the hell I am talking about because I am going to edit it out. So, forget about the kiss...and read on.

Ianto was in the kitchen when his personal mobile rang. Setting the mugs on the dish drainer Ianto pulls out his mobile to see Penelope calling.

“Hello?” Ianto says lounging against the cabinets and seeing Jack out of the corner of his eye watching him while talking to Tosh.

“Penelope, how nice to hear from you love. You are? Well then I should take you for drinks and dinner. Can you amuse yourself for another hour? Great meet you at Park House. Cheers.” Ianto slipped the phone back in his pocket, washed the mugs then walking past a glaring Jack down to the sub levels for a quick shower. Ianto gave Jack 15 minutes before the immortal came for him.

15 minutes later Ianto, wrapped in a towel and hunting through his locker for something less formal than his suit heard the unmistakable footsteps of Jack.

Ianto pulled the towel off his hips carefully folded it then set it on the floor. Sliding out of his flip flops stepped on the towel.

“So….you are taking Penelope to dinner tonight. I thought we…” Jack began.

“You thought wrong then.” Ianto said interrupting. “And yes, I am going to dinner and drinks with Penelope. Then with any luck I am going to take her up on her countless offers to fuck her. So don’t wait up.” By now Ianto had finished dressing in a fitted dark blue wool pull over with a dark gray undershirt and was putting on his shoes. He refused to look at Jack his anger having returned when he overheard Jack telling Tosh how he regretted his actions retconning Rhys.

Jack folded his arms across his chest irate at the entire situation. First Gwen and now Ianto was having a hissy fit, just once Jack would like to work with people who were more mature and less drama queens (conveniently forgetting he is the one who creates the situation in the first place.)

“what are you so pissed about?” Jack asks frustrated. He gave him…them what they wanted. Gwen is hurt and angry and home to a now retconned Rhys. Why is Ianto acting out?

Ianto stops and looks at Jack. He really didn’t know how not just his words had hurt when he said he would miss the Welshwoman, but what...? Thought Ianto should just brush off the whole gun incident, like it happens all of the time and is no big deal. Is Jack so callous that he forget the rest of us only gets to die once.

Ianto stand and closing his locker walks past Jack. “Honestly Jack if you can’t figure it out….”

“I gave you what you wanted!” Jack shouts out frustrated. He is angry at Ianto for walking away, angry at Penelope for taking him (never seeing the similarities between the same situations he has with Gwen).

Ianto turns and looks at Jack, “What I wanted? This was for the team, Jack. Not just me. But if you are so thickheaded that you can’t figure it out then fine I will tell you. I am pissed that you don’t even give a fuck that I almost died today, you might be used to people pulling a trigger at your head but I’m NOT! And then to come back to your dramatics with Gwen, while you relentless try it on with me! Fuck you! Now if you don’t mind, I have plans with a lovely woman who I am pretty sure will remind me tonight when I am buried between her legs just how alive I am.” Ianto turns and stalks towards the garage.

Jack watches Ianto leave, at war of which emotion should take precedent. Anger, guilt (yes he did forget about the gun being pointed at Ianto, his fight with Gwen had put it out of his mind), jealously that the tart Penelope was going to be fucking him when Jack could oh..so.…remind Ianto he is alive. Not for the first time Jack wished Gwen and Ianto got along then they could have threesomes and all the petty jealousy between the two would be gone or at least Jack would be satiated. Jack refused to see how his actions with Gwen could hurt Ianto in anyway, they were not exclusive and Jack never made any promises only suggestions of what they could be. Somehow Jack could not bring himself to let go of his infatuation with Gwen. Of course it all changed when they were in Chepstow when Jack was not around the Welshwoman. Sighing Jack went back upstairs to a lonely hub, having a pity party for himself when realizes there will be no diner waiting for him.

Two hours later when the rift was dead quiet Jack drove to Chepstow. He had picked up take away on his way and planned on watching a movie and having a good mope. Maybe Ianto would come home tonight, maybe Penelope would choke on a chicken bone and die. Maybe…..maybe…maybe….

Later that evening Jack was washing up his dishes when he heard Ianto’s car pull up. Jack smiled, _well well…well….looks like he is coming home after all….._ Jack looks out his window and sees to his dismay Ianto getting into Penelope’s car. _Must have dropped his car off, gods, he is planning on sleeping with her._ Jack went back to the sink.

Now Jack is not normally a jealous guy. I mean he isn’t jealous of Rhys, okay maybe that Rhys is fucking Gwen, but not the whole _couple’s_ thing. But Jack was seething and tempted to go to Penelope’s home and dragged Ianto out of there even if he was naked. He knew she would be bragging all around the village that she had taken Ianto away from Jack, that her and Ianto fucked (again Jack missed the similarities between Gwen and Penelope) Jack was so preoccupied with planning the assault the plate broke in his hand. Cursing Jack ran water over his cut and threw the plate away. Ianto would be angry and let him Jack decided. Getting fed up Jack went upstairs determined to try and sleep.

The sun rose bathing the bedroom in soft light, Jack was laying on his back arms underneath his head when he hear the quiet sounds of the front door closing and soft footsteps on the stairs. Ianto came into the bedroom and his only show of surprise Jack was in bed was the raise of his eyebrow.

“So how was she?” Jack asked maliciously.

Ianto looked at Jack in surprise, “you’re jealous. Ha, never thought I would see the day when the great Captain Jack Harkness would be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.” Jack said throwing back the covers and standing to face Ianto, ready for a fight, granted he was naked.

Ianto eyes skimmed down Jack’s body, he did admire and appreciate all shapes and sizes, and Jack certainly had both.

“Just thought you would have the curtsey to tell me first before I hear it from the village gossip,” Jack huffed crossing his arms. “was she any good?”

“First, Jack. A gentlemen never kisses and tells, and unlike you, I am a gentleman. Second, just out of curiosity, would you tell me when you start fucking Gwen, or will you wait for her to tell me?” Ianto is thinking two can play that game.

“There is nothing going on between Gwen and me. Talk about jealousy.” Jack barked out a laugh.

Ianto looks at Jack sadly, “yes I am jealous. Jealous that you favor Gwen, that you obviously want her desperately. That she has all of your heart. That you will do anything in your power to make her happy, even sacrificing your team’s happiness and lives to do it. That I’m just what a consolation prize to be used when you are feeling lonely? And yet you wonder why I don’t jump back into bed with you. Maybe you don’t mind being used but I do.”

Jack looked at Ianto stunned. He hadn’t expected for him to admit it and be so _accurate_ about Jack’s feelings or the situation. Yes he lusted after Gwen, he would admit that, but he loved Ianto too.

Ianto turned and walked into the bathroom shedding his clothes and turning on the shower.

“Ianto?” Jack moved toward him.

“I need to get ready for work.” Ianto refuses to look at Jack and close the door.

Jack sit on the bed debating if he should wait it out or leave. He doesn’t know how it happens, why they put themselves in such positions. Love should not be so complicated Jack thinks. It should be fun and exciting with lots of sex. Not serious emotions or…hurtful. He needs to think and the best place to do that is on a rooftop.

Jack gets up and goes to the door and taps, “Ianto….I will see you at work. Take your time, okay.” Jack waits until he hears an agreement then dressing quickly heads downstairs for his range rover.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by the Pogues album If I should Fall From the Grace of God  
> South Australia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lM5x3TJpP24
> 
> Originally I planned on moving Jack and Ianto to Ireland (to visit some of Ianto's family, I ended up not writing the entire chapter as this story is getting rather longer than I anticipated, that being said....This chapter is dedicated to Summerstar who gently reminded me that I set my story in Chepstow and so Ianto would be singing Welsh songs. Thank you Welsh girl for reminding to do my due diligence when writing! Cheers-E

Jack drove back to Cardiff thinking about Ianto, his own behavior and why the _situation_ is all fucked to hell. Why is it that humans in the 21st century are so…. Obsessed with having just one lover and not allowing for the attraction to anyone else! And what did Ianto mean by Jack telling when he would be fucking Gwen? He wouldn’t…would he. Well yes, maybe, perhaps….

Then a little part in Jack’s brain said Gwen would take the pleasure in telling Ianto they had fucked just to see him hurt. Gwen for all her beauty was malicious and liked hurting people, _a child who likes to pull wings off of flies_. Jack isn’t sure why that particular phrase pops into his head when he thinks about Gwen.

And Ianto was jealous of Jack’s…affection towards Gwen, Jack couldn’t even find humor in the situation, he only worried that Ianto didn’t see how Jack felt about him. He didn’t get pleasure out of hurting Ianto he had no idea Ianto felt the way he did.

Jack thinks about the last time he was ‘in love’ really in love. When Torchwood wasn’t on his mind, or when his next fuck was.

Estelle. Yes he loved Estelle very much, she was so easy to love. Her laughter and love of life, so much like Gwen and yet….Estelle was gentle and kind. Not words he would use to describe Gwen, Ianto maybe…no definitely. Of course Jack reflected, he didn’t work with Estelle and wasn’t actively seeking out to screw one of her coworkers at the typing pool. No he had Estelle all to himself, just like he had Ianto all to himself in Chepstow.

Gwen pushed Jack to be better, a better leader, a better man. To always find the right (her) solution. Ianto allowed Jack to just be….himself. It has only been since Chepstow that Jack realizes the life he has missed out on living for the last 50 years!

Chepstow with Ianto is where Jack learned to be himself again. Not the leader of Torchwood or immortal. Jack a man who liked a pint with mates and who could talk about everything from farming to beer making. It is where they go to the pub for dinner or quiz nights. Where on some evenings after the pub had closed the host moved them outback to sit around a quiet evening with the villagers and sing, sometimes dance. Jack remembers Ianto and Owen signing Calon Lan and smiles. Jack had charmed old Mrs. McGee into dancing with him. It is also when he found Ianto could play a mean banjo and was part Irish on his mother’s side. At first he was dismayed by Owen’s _intrusion_ on his and Ianto’s home. And then he saw it. Like Jack Ianto was showing Owen that there was more to life than Torchwood, and the death of a loved one, that outside Torchwood they were mates.

Jack didn’t want to give up Chepstow, give up Ianto, but he wasn’t sure how to make things right either. Him and Gwen would never happen but that didn’t mean it wasn’t fun and exciting to think about, to flirt about, he really had no idea Ianto was so hurt by it. Didn’t Jack flirt with him as well….oh. Jack mentally palms his forehead. The flirting, Ianto sees Jack flirt with Gwen and him as well everyone Jack comes into contact with. How was the Welshman supposed to know when Jack flirted for fun and when he flirted and _meant it?_

Jack arrived at the hub, no closer to sorting out his feelings. He did know one thing, he loved Ianto and their life in Chepstow, it was worth fighting for, worth keeping and _defending._ Damn, another talk with Ianto was going to be needed.

Jack went to the roof and stood looking over the city. Damn, what if Ianto asks him not to come back to Chepstow? He very well could, no….Ianto wouldn’t do that to him, but he would make a change in the sleeping arrangements.

And then there is Penelope, as Jack was driving back to the hub he had stopped at the market where the gossip was already started….did you hear…Ianto stayed over at Penelope’s last night…..I thought he was….so did I….guess they really are flat mates like he said……

And then the irony hit Jack like a ton of bricks. Penelope is after Ianto (and got him? Hard to know for sure), Gwen is after Jack. Jack doesn’t like Penelope, she is a fake and fraud as far as he is concerned, her honeyed lips spew venom. She is beautiful and charming but delights in putting down others in a subtle way. _My that is a lovely skirt, suits you, and the length hides your varicose veins._ _Oh so you are the chairperson of the Horticulture Society, I thought it would be someone younger, n_ o Jack did not like Penelope he didn’t know how Ianto could stand her.

Then again Ianto couldn’t understand what Jack saw in Gwen and thinking of how alike Gwen and Penelope were Jack was wondering what he saw in her too….No Gwen was better than Penelope because….because…..she just was. _Maybe because she likes you, she want you_ , Your brain thinks. Penelope chose Ianto after finding out he was engaged to Lisa, whereas Jack, nope, never. Then Jack thinks Ianto doesn’t like Gwen for the same reasons as Jack doesn’t like Penelope.

Jack goes back to the hub where Tosh and Owen have arrived and Jack sees Ianto in the kitchen making coffee. He wanted to talk to Ianto but now was not the time, so he went to his office dismayed at seeing a steaming cup of coffee already on his desk. Damn, he was hoping that he could talk when Ianto served coffee, but looks like the Welshman was one step ahead of him.

Jack sat at his desk and start going over old CCTV footage focusing on him and Gwen. Seeing it from the camera Jack had to cringe, was he really that whipped to give into Gwen so easily? No wonder the others were getting fed up. Steeling himself Jack watched more footage showing the two at odds and fighting, Gwen trying to force Jack into admitting his feelings for her by siding with her on hard decisions. Seeing him get angry at Ianto for something Gwen did (Jack shook his head, Ianto never said a word).

But how to make it right? It wasn’t going to be easy that was for sure.

Jack worked for a few more hours doing his dreaded paperwork, thinking about what he would say to Ianto when he heard over the coms that lunch was ready and in the conference room.

Jack got up and stretched and moved towards the conference room. He would talk to Ianto after lunch. Try and reassure the Welshman’s place in his heart. Jack walked into the conference room ready to ask the all-important question, _what’s for lunch_ when he froze.

“Owen! What are you eating.”

“Nom ‘ting ah saawich,” Owen swallowed looked at Jack then said, “ I’m eating a sandwich, why?”

“Is that my sandwich from the fridge.” Jack asks suspiciously. He would kill for Ianto’s food, Owen would be no exception. Besides who knew if he would be getting them anymore.

Before Owen could answer Ianto walked in with a bowl of salad (Ianto’s crab salad by the looks of it). “Relax sir, I brought lunch for everyone.”

Soothed Jack sat and took a sandwich and waited and watched while Owen scooped up a helping of salad. Tosh and Gwen were already eating by the time Ianto sat down and was just choosing his own sandwich when Gwen looked down her plate, she had already eaten half the sandwich.

“Did you make this Ianto?” She asked.

“Yep, this morning.” Ianto takes a bit of salad and slides the bowl to Jack careful of no contact, and looked at him stunned when Jack didn’t take the bowl. Jack was already on his second sandwich and was eyeing the plate and watching Owen take another. Ianto rolled his eyes.

“I think mine is bad.” Gwen says pushing the plate away with a disgusted look on her face.

“You ate half of it already, and now you think it is bad?” Owen asks incrediously.

“Yes Owen, bad. I think in the future Ianto shouldn’t bring homemade food into the hub, only take away.” Gwen crossed her arms across her chest

“Ha, whatever Cooper. Stop being so pissy. Your just sore because Ianto can cook.”

“besides I have been making the lunches since I have been back and you never complained before.” Ianto told the Welshwoman.

Owen is looking at her sandwich and then looks at Jack, who is also looking at her half sandwich.

“Actually Gwen, statically we have a higher probability of getting food poisoning from take away.” Tosh was also looking at Gwen’s sandwich.

“Fine, whatever.” Gwen says pushing her plate away, not realizing the reaction it would cause.

Both Owen and Jack jumped simultaneously over the table for the sandwich, and wrestling with each other. Jack called dibs, while Owen shouted finders keepers. Ianto was calling them a bunch of jackals and grabbed his plate off the table before it was kicked off.

Tosh being closer to Gwen grabbed the sandwich and pushed away from the table smiling. Jack and Owen froze looking up at her from the table while Gwen was shocked at the pure juvenile behavior of both men, over a sandwich.

Jack was first to recover, “Tosh, you’re not going to eat that are you? I mean we could…I don’t know, negotiate. You can leave early, just give me the sandwich.

 _Oh give me a break,_ Gwen muttered under her breath.

Jack heard Ianto laugh in the background and shouted at Tosh to hold out for a weekend. Jack would have turned and glared but he had to keep an eye on things.

“Forget it Tosh, come on love, I’ll take you out for dinner and drinks next week.” Owen says thinking for sure he would win out. He knew Tosh had a crush on him and sure it was cruel to bait her like this but he wanted that sandwich.

Ianto told Tosh to hold out for more while Owen told him to shut it. Ianto merely commented that he was sure Tosh had a date with Ben next weekend, wasn’t that right Tosh, or was it Daniel, he gets them mixed up. Owen swore under his breath, Tosh was not just dating one but two guys, he might need to reassess the pretty Japanese women.

“Thank you Ianto for the advice.” Tosh said smiling, then without warning she took a bite of the sandwich and made nom nom noises to Owen and Jack’s dismay. They watched as Tosh finished the sandwich and licked her fingers clean.

“Now that that is over with can you boys get off the table? You’re getting germs all over it and we eat here.” Ianto said in his best headmaster’s voice.

Jack and Owen crawled off the table while Tosh sat back down grinning.

“Well,” snapped Gwen, “I’m still hungry. Ianto I need you to order….”

“Excuse me Gwen,” Ianto interrupted. “But I am not ordering you lunch. You know how to use a phone, pick it up and do it yourself.”

“You’re the _butler_ around here!” Gwen glared at Ianto then turned her attention to Jack, “Jack, this isn’t fair. It’s Ianto job to provide lunch…”

“And he did, just because you didn’t eat yours, doesn’t mean he has to cater to you. Do it yourself Gwen.” Jack was currently using his fingers to scoop out any remnants of the crab salad and missed Gwen glaring at him. Without looking up Jack told the bowl, “remember what we talked about Gwen.”

And Gwen shut her mouth, stood up so fast her chair want flying and stomped out of the conference room to the chorus of thank you from the rest of the team directed at Ianto.

Gwen left shortly going to the café close to the hub. The food was substandard and as it was well past lunch time, so there were only a few buns left. She chose one and a bag of chips and sat down. The bun was stale and compared to Ianto’s sandwich, bald and flavorless. Yes she could have eaten Ianto’s sandwich and was surprised their food had been cooked by Ianto (he was even better than Rhys). But she was angry and pissed at everyone. She was going on suspension tomorrow and so far every contact with Jack had been purely professional and aloof. So she had pouted, which normally Jack would crumble (she did have him wrapped around her little finger) but he wasn’t giving into to her whims. She knew it had to do with Ianto, so she was determined to put him in his place which was waaaay beneath her.

Gwen returned to the hub an hour later. Jack had called her to his office, finally they would talk. But Jack was all business and explained her suspension which was starting in an hour, she would be locked out of the hub and mainframe during her suspension and also her gun, ID and keys were to be confiscated until she returned. Gwen protested that it wasn’t necessary. Jack told her it was protocol. Gwen tried to argue that Jack would need her. Jack told her to enjoy her suspension; it would give her time with Rhys. Gwen wanted to snap, she wanted to spend time with Jack, but wisely kept her mouth shut just this once.

“If you need me Jack, for _anything_ you know where to find me.” And with that Gwen walked out of Jack’s office purposely adding more sway to her hips.

“Put it away Gwen,” Ianto says as he passes her with a mug of coffee, Gwen glares and Ianto just rolls his eyes, set the mug down and was leaving when Jack called him back.

“Ianto, shut the door we need to talk.” Jack pulls back from his desk

Gwen pauses and wonders if Ianto is going to get a bullocking for his behavior and wishes she could stay, she lingers slowly until Tosh clears her throat and then Gwen hustles towards her desk.

“Ianto, about yesterday.” Jack begins. “I’m sorry, I, the warehouse, that poor alien. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I am glad you are alive, and I’m so sorry you were hurt. I want to train you properly; we will start Monday, a session on the firing range, that sort of thing. So when you go in the field you will be prepared.” Jack can’t believe what he is saying. He doesn’t want Ianto in the field but despite how it ended Ianto was good, kept his head and had a lot of potential.

“Is that all sir?” Ianto asks trying to control his anger.

“No, it isn’t. Look Ianto, this morning….”

“Stop.” Ianto said forcefully. “you have no right to bring _my personal life,_ into work. You are my boss my employer and _nothing_ more. So are we done here?”

Jack was taken aback, “no look we can talk here or in Chepstow. Since we already have a no Torchwood discussion in Chepstow where do you suggest we talk?” Jack said aggravated. It is hard enough to open up after years of being so closed off and Jack was trying.

“there is nothing to talk about, sir. Now if you will excuse…” Ianto turns when Jack grabs his arm and forces him to turn and look at Jack.

“Damn it Ianto. Like it or not _we are personal_ , I care for you a lot. I don’t want to hurt you, I had no idea that my…actions were causing you, were hurting you. I’m sorry.”

Ianto shakes his head, “so you apologize by doing the one and only thing I never wanted to do? You are going to bring me in the field.”

Jack paused stunned, Ianto was right he never wanted to be in the field. Jack just thought since he was so talented that perhaps being in the field the others would see him as an equal.

“I don’t need to be in the field to prove my worth or self-esteem.” Ianto says quietly. “I have _nothing_ to prove to anyone. Owen and Tosh respect me already, and I could fucking less what that fucking twa…Gwen thinks of me, or you for that matter.”

A ghost of a smile passed over Jack’s mouth. Ianto was confident at least about his abilities, and he was very capable. Maybe Jack didn’t need to train him for field work.

“I know you don’t maybe I just wanted to train you so if you are in a situation you could handle yourself. Ianto, please. I’m really trying here. You don’t know how sorry I am…. what you told me this morning. “

“stop. I told you captain to please keep my private life out of this.” Ianto pulled away angry. He was right, it was never going to work between the two men. Jack would always make it personal.

Jack frustrated ended up shouting, “fine, then what do you want me to say Ianto, what do you want me to do to prove to you that I love you!”

Ianto blinked and pulled back, he certainly was not expecting Jack to admit anything let alone that he loved him. Ianto waited for Jack to take back what he said.

“well? What is the matter don’t have the answer? I thought you knew everything?” Jack asked exasperated. He had admitted out loud his feeling and Ianto just stared at him gaping like a fish out of water.

“I…I don’t know.” Ianto admitted finally.

“Look,” Jack said quietly. “you don’t have to love me, I know…..I know I can be hard to love. And I am sorry about Gwen and you were wrong, she doesn’t have my heart, you do. I admit she is…..alluring. But I have lived a long time Ianto, I know my own mind and heart. I love you (Jack couldn’t help but say it again, his heart would beat just a little bit faster every time he said it out loud). I don’t know to separate us from Torchwood and Chepstow, I’m not just your boss here. I don’t stop loving you while we are here in Cardiff. I might even love you slightly more because I am afraid of losing you to some freak alien accident.”

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed his temple. Ianto closed his eye and just breathed in the unique scent that was Jack. Jack placed butterfly kisses down Ianto’s face. Ianto tilted his head just slightly to capture Jack’s lips. Not fast and frenzied (that would come later in Chepstow). They kisses for several minutes catching a bit of breath before kissing again.

Ianto finally pulled away and looked at Jack, “Gwen?”

“What about her? I told you I love you.” Jack cupped Ianto face in his hands. “Ianto, I am so sorry my actions toward Gwen hurt you. I won’t let it happen again.”

“I just don’t understand why?” Ianto looked at Jack confused, lost and hurt.

“She stroked my ego, her fascination and childlike wonder, it was flattering to me. Until I realized, realized she loved an idol that wasn’t me. That she didn’t know when to stop pushing and just accept. When she would hurt you on purpose because she saw how much you mean to me.”

Ianto was about to protest when Jack kissed him again. It felt good kissing Ianto, felt right. Gwen was all lust and just for fucking, but Ianto, if Jack could he would take Ianto home to introduce to his parents. Ianto was that guy you wanted after you had sewn your oats and wanted to settle down. Jack knew that now. It was a relief to final get his answers.

Coming to that conclusion Jack would have liked to whoop for joy and twirl Ianto around but decided that would be in Chepstow. For now he would settle for kissing, maybe a quick cuddle in the archives later during the day.

“oi! You two going to spend the all-day snogging? How about you let tea boy go Jack so we can get some coffee!” Owen was leaning against the door jam. Ianto pulled out of Jack’s arm blushing and quickly passed Owen heading towards the kitchen.

“Finally figure things out Harkness?” Owen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack grinned “yep all sorted.”

“About time, I was beginning to think I would have to date tea boy.” And with that Owen turned and made towards the kitchen where Ianto was just coming out with mugs of coffee.

Owen stopped took his mug and whispered something to Ianto who blushed and made his way towards Tosh. Jack met Ianto half way and as he took his mug asked, “what did Owen say?”

Blushing Ianto stuttered a reply, “uh..he uh…said if things don’t work out between us to give him a call. He would like me to meet his mother.”

Jack who had been taking a sip of his coffee spit it out and started coughing. “that….*cough* bastard.”

Ianto smiled then retreated to the archives. He had a lot to think about.


	11. Chapter 11

Chepstow.........

Jack and Ianto had spent the better part of a pleasant evening at the pub. It had grown late as the two men walked home, nudging each other with their shoulders and joking with each other. Jack found if he flirted slightly less, that Ianto was much more responsive, Jack guessed it was Ianto’s need to be in control. Jack found he didn’t mind their unusual dating or allowing Ianto to make the decisions, it was quiet refreshing really.

After returning home Ianto poured another drink and got Jack a glass of water. Ianto was feeling relaxed and slightly high from all the alcohol he had consumed earlier. Ianto went over to the corner of the lounge and put on Milky Chance _Stolen Dances_ then pulled Jack to the middle of the room for a dance. Ianto was a fabulous dancer as Jack had found out a week earlier at a village social.

Ianto held both of Jack’s hands while he stepped his feet swayed his hips and rolled his shoulders in time with the beat. Occasionally letting Jack’s arms go and stepping backwards with a teasing smile and singing along with a small shoulder shimmy. Jack found he could follow Ianto and mimicked his steps.

Ianto would turn around and tease Jack swaying his hips and looking over his shoulder at Jack. Jack moved forward and lightly grasped Ianto’s hips as the swayed, swaying his own in time.

Ianto turned and resting his arms on Jack’s shoulders moved, ran one hand on the nape of Jack’s neck and moving close kissed Jack, dipping his tongue inside Jack’s mouth.

While slowly dancing Ianto starts to unbutton Jack’s shirt, lightly slapping Jack’s hands away when Jack tries to return the favor.

Ianto kisses Jack deeply as he pulls off Jack’s shirt and lets it fall to the floor. Then taking Jack’s hips in his hand pulls Jack close, and gently rubs his erection against Jack.

Jack allows Ianto to take control, loving the feeling of surrendering to his lover. Jack feels Ianto tug off Jack’s trouser and boxers which pool around his ankles. Jack shakes them off as Ianto moves them towards the sofa all the while still kissing Jack, nibbling on his lips with a smile. Jack hears Ianto quietly speaking to him in Welsh, and while Jack doesn’t speak Welsh knows the tone and cadence of talking dirty when he hears it in any language.

Once Ianto had Jack under him on the couch he proceeded to kiss Jack’s jaw line and neck, then worked his way further down Jack’s body. Sucking in nipples, licking and biting hips bones. Jack was encouraging Ianto in subtle ways to _get on with it_ , by thrusting his hips and letting out obscene moans.

Ianto licks his way back up Jack and presses two fingers into Jack’s mouth who sucks on them greedily. Jack leans back, closing his eyes waiting for the breech when Ianto chuckles softly, “open your eyes Jack.” Jack opens his eyes and looks at Ianto who is staring at him intently. “Don’t ever close your eyes when we make love. You say with me here, in the moment.” Just then Ianto slide two fingers into Jack who arched his back, moaned without breaking eye contact. Ianto smiled at him wickedly, “you wouldn’t want to miss my sex face would you, I have heard it is…divine. And I must say” Ianto pushed a third finger in, “I loving watching you,” Ianto licked his lips and thrusts his fingers in Jack while they kissed and watched each other.

Jack though he would come just by the intensity of Ianto’s gaze. He had been on earth for over a century and some habits had worn off on him, he was used to shyness in his lovers. Ianto was the very opposite, the lights were on, and they maintained eye contact. Jack had to admit when Ianto finally entered him, his face was indeed divine, and very expressive. Jack smiled and Ianto smiled back at him as he slowly fucked Jack on the sofa.

That was another thing Jack was getting used to. Ianto liked things slow, be it kissing, blowjobs and fucking. Jack would be thrusting back trying to set the pace but Ianto would hold still until Jack stopped thrashing then start again. Jack would pant, beg and plead to no avail. Only when they were both covered in sweat and brought to the edge of orgasm would Ianto start to move faster.

Ianto clasped the nape of Jack’s neck still watching Jack come undone at the pleasure he was given, a smile on his lips.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Jack stared into Ianto’s eyes, lost in the beauty and sensation of pleasure. Ianto panted out his orgasm and rested his head against Jack’s.

“That was…” Jack began

“yeah….” Laughed Ianto who bit his lip then kissed Jack passionately.

Ianto pulled out of Jack and wiggled next to him on the sofa, when they took a brief repose before climbing the stairs to the bedroom, where they made love once again.

The following morning Jack woke up exhausted, Ianto nestled in the crook of his arm. It has been a long time since he has been in any type of relationship, or even the same lover nightly, he has forgotten the feeling of spending the night love making and waking up drowsy.

The alarm goes off and Ianto’s arm flails across Jack’s chest until he is able to grab it and hurl it across the room, where it clangs then goes silent.

“come on sleepy head…” Jack kisses the top of Ianto’s head and smiled down tenderly at the sleepy face, “we are going to be late…” Jack gets up and tries to pull Ianto up with him.

“fifteen more minutes…”comes the drowsy reply as Ianto tries to crawl back into bed.

“nope,” by now Jack has a naked Ianto standing and pushing on his hips to move towards the shower, “must…. Fight…. crime.”

They climb into the shower together where Ianto promptly kisses Jack while placing Jack’s hand on his hard cock. Jack not needing any more information slowly slides to his knees and before engulfing Ianto’s cock looks up and sees his beautiful blue gray eyes watching him. Jack watches Ianto as his lips slide up and down, noticing the facial features (Ianto’s lips open just a little bit wider) when Jack does something particularly pleasing. Soon Ianto is ordering Jack, then begging then pleading and finally making promises all the while rolling his hips into Jack’s mouth. Ianto comes with a crying out Jack’s name, while Jack has been fisting his own cock since he went down on his knees. Ianto helped Jack up and soon they were drying off and making the way towards the kitchen. 

Soon they would be back in Torchwood's clutches, but for now, they were going to have breakfast in domestic bliss.

 


	12. Chapter 12

In the end 12

**in the end 12**

Jack couldn't help but notice the drastic change in the hub while Gwen was on suspension. It started that Monday as Ianto brought in home cooked breakfast pastries for Tosh and Owen. They all sat on the sofa while Jack leaned against Tosh's desk and chatted about the weekend. There was camaraderie which Jack has not seen for months (since Gwen started). Jack really thought the tenacious copper would give the team a breath of fresh life an insight. How wrong he was...guess it just took Ianto and home baked goods.

  
After both Tosh and Owen protested they couldn't eat another bite Ianto wrapped up the left overs and was going to escape to the archives when Jack called him.

  
"Ianto, shooting range."

Although Jack had a change of heart taking Ianto into the field, he still wanted him to be trained for all different types of situations. Ianto paused and looked at Jack and then nods.  
  
The two men made their way to the shooting range below the hub Tosh and Owen's eyes following them.  
"Why is Jack training Ianto on guns? I thought it was agreed that Ianto was not going into the field?" Tosh looks at Owen.

  
"Jack said it was in case the filed came to the hub, he wanted Ianto to be prepared."   
Owen would never admit it but he was conflicted about Ianto's training. He understood the need for it but was worried. Despite their rocky beginnings, Ianto was his friend and...lifeline to the outside world. Owen would meet Ianto at Chepstow on the weekend they would hit the pub or go play a few rounds of golf, weather permitting. Owen was an excellent player, Katie had taught him. So it wasn't a surprise when Owen crumbled into tears on the 9th hole. Ianto consoled him and after the initial shock Owen found his renewed love for the game, even joining the county club and on his days off went to hit a few balls. And there was his and Ianto standing end of the month golf games Owen really enjoyed, he didn’t want incapacitated and miss their game.  
  
Once on the shooting range Jack laid down several types of guns and ammunition. He instructed Ianto in the proper way to load and clean the guns. Then Jack had Ianto start out on the Glock and then pulling Ianto so his hips were tucked tightly into Jack, slid his hand down Ianto’s arm and lifting their arms to the target told Ianto to squeeze the trigger.

“Is it necessary for you to be so close, sir?” Ianto had fired a gun before, it had been standard training at ONE.

 

“Yeah,” Jack breathed in his ear which despite his calm exterior sent a rush of excitement down to his core. “It will help you concentrate. If you can forget about me and continue firing then having a weevil come at you should be no problem.”

 

Ianto nodded and continues to fire his gun at the targets, making a concerted effort to forget about the groping Jack was doing to his body. His traitorous body that was achingly hard against Jack’s palm, it took all of his concentration not to rub against said palm. There were lips and tongue on his neck and ears. And for just a moment Ianto closed his eyes and let Jack seduce him.

 

Ianto felt Jack take the gun out of his hands and turning him face to face Jack started to lick and press against his lips. Against his better judgement and recalling him yelling at Jack to keep his personal life out of Torchwood, responded. After all Gwen wasn’t around and Jack was a damn good kisser.

 

Ianto slides his arms around Jack’s waist and pulls him closer, rubbing his achingly hard cock against Jack’s own erection. Jack walks Ianto back off the range and towards the closet wall pinning the Welshman. Ianto deftly reaches down to unzip Jack’s trousers and begins jerking him off. Jack has other ideas and unzipping Ianto’s trouser and pushed them off his hips and on to the floor. Ianto felt fingers glide into him, and moaned like a whore. Jack hoisted Ianto up settled Ianto onto his cock with Ianto legs wrapped around him. Ianto stretched up his arms and was clutching a pipe for dear life while Jack had a firm grip on Ianto’ hips and was thrusting fervently.

 

Ianto is moaning and panting into Jack’s mouth his eyes wide open staring at Jack who has a wicked gleam in his eye.

 

Jack watches Ianto’s facial expressions change from delight to passion to ‘oh fuck I’m going to come.’ Jack is sure he is a mirror image and hears Ianto panting out, ‘I’m coming,’ sends him over the edge. Jack feels his cock expand and then explode sending his come up into Ianto. Ianto’s come spurts onto Jack’s chest. Jack continues to pulse into Ianto until Ianto drops his arms on Jack shoulders and his head on Jack’s temple. Jack lifts Ianto off his softening cock as Ianto’s leg unwind from his hips and settle on the floor. Jack bends down and licks Ianto clean then kissing Ianto softly pulls up his trouser and tucks him back in while Ianto close his eyes and rest his head against the wall.

 

“so it is true then.” Ianto asks quietly regretting not pushing Jack to keep things professional.

 

“what is true?” Jack asks nuzzling Ianto’s neck.

 

“Gwen said ‘shooting range’ was just a euphemism. That you fucked her brains out every time you bring her down here.” There is pain and sadness in his voice. _And everyone else you ‘trained to shoot,’_ went without saying.

 

Jack pulls back and looks at Ianto who is pushing away and trying to move towards the door.

 

At first Jack is angry, furious even. He is about to yell insults at Ianto when he realizes he has never given Ianto a straight answer about his and Gwen’s _attraction._

 

Jack reaches and cups Ianto’s face.

“First, I have never, and I mean _never_ , have had sex with Gwen in any form. It was a flirtation only and _second_ , no I don’t have sex with everyone in the shooting range (at least not in this decade, but Jack omits that he doesn’t want Ianto upset or to think that this is something Jack does regularly.)

Jack sighs and rests his head against Ianto, “Look I know I have not given you a lot of reason to trust me, but I’m not lying to you.” Jack looks at Ianto who nods.

“Ianto, why is this (Jack motions with his hand between the two of them) so hard between us? Why can’t it be like it is when we are in Chepstow?”

Ianto smiles ruefully, “because Jack, in Chepstow we are friends…..and lovers (Ianto concedes this point). This is Torchwood, you’re my boss and my work colleague continues to try and bed you and belittle me. It’s not really conducive to a good working relationship. It’s why I think it is important to keep thing separate. Please Jack…” Ianto looks at Jack.

Jack sighs; he doesn’t want their relationship separated but is understanding where Ianto is coming from. “are you saying that just now, you didn’t enjoy that?”

Ianto blushes, “nnn…no, I did.”

Jack moves in, “are you saying you wouldn’t want to do that again…say down in the little nook in the archives.”

Jack can see Ianto’s resolve melting and moves in for the kill.

“Or what about that little spot in the cells, just below the stairs.” Jack was on a roll, he noticed Ianto’s breath had slightly quickened and a light flush crept on his cheeks.

“er…uh…” Ianto’s mind was flooded with images of him and Jack christening various surfaces of the hub then shook himself.

 

“what if I promise to be discreet,” Jack suggests.

Ianto huffs out a laugh, “I find that hard to imagine…and I am pretty sure my definition and your definition of discreet vary widely.”

Ianto pulls Jack closer to him and just holds on, “I don’t know if I can do this.” He whispers quietly.

“I’ll make it easy on you.” Jack whispers back.

“I highly doubt that…Jack. I don’t suppose you would give up Torchwood and run away with me?”

Jack looks at Ianto a bit stunned. How long has it been since anyone has wanted him enough to even make that suggestion. The funny thing is he was sure Ianto was serious.

Ianto smiles, “don’t worry about it. I can share you with Torchwood, but not Gwen.”

Jack rolls his eyes, “what is wrong with Gwen?”

Ianto leans in and whisper, “the same traits that you despise about Penelope. They are different sides to the same coin or hadn’t you noticed.” Ianto raised an eyebrow. He was very perceptive regarding both women and noticed their unappealing personalities.

“Such as?” Jack pulls back and crosses his arms across his chest.

“Such as? Gwen’s sanctimonious attitude, self-centered, she thinks nothing of cheating on Rhys, I know that doesn’t bother you but she belittles the rest of us for not being in a relationship. She is emotional manipulative, petty, vindictive, do you really want me to go on?”

“Did you fuck Penelope?” Jack asks not liking Ianto’s very perceptive take on Gwen.

“Oh, whoa, is that what this is about. You are angry because I don’t like Saint fucking Cooper. If you want to fuck her so badly then you should. And No Jack, I did not fuck Penelope. Unlike YOU, when I do make love to someone it is because I am attracted to them not just physically but emotional as well.” Ianto as glaring at Jack, unsure how the conversation took such a wrong turn.

“Granted I am attracted to… what are you….a two hundred year…. old man?”

“One hundred and forty thank you.” Jack glares back.

“With the emotion and sexual maturity of out of control hormonal fifteen year old.”

“Did you really just ask me to run away with you?”

“Yes,” Ianto doesn’t even skip a beat in the conversation.

“Okay, I will tone down things with Gwen, as long as you promise to lighten up a bit about your ‘rules,’ at work.” Fair is fair Jack thinks, secretly pleased Ianto did not sleep with Penelope.

Ianto pulls back and looks at Jack thinking. “I will think about it. You are asking for a lot Jack, you want me to trust you that you are not going to start fucking Gwen behind my back.”

“I won’t.” Jack says looking Ianto right in the eye. _Not while we are together_ , he thinks.

They clean and put the guns away in silence both thinking of how to make it work between them without Torchwood and Gwen getting in the way.

Jack knows he is going to have to talk to Gwen he is hoping that toning down his flirting and not giving into her whims and fancies is going to be hard, but he is determined.

Ianto is wondering why they cannot just have a working relationship at Torchwood and their ‘other’ relation in Chepstow. It would make thing so much easier….

The following few days the team easily returned to their ‘pre Gwen’ routines. The atmosphere was lighter and there was more banter between Owen, Tosh and Ianto. Jack would frequently work at Ianto’s desk just to be near his team, while Ianto worked at Gwen's desk

The first week of Gwen suspension passed rather too quickly for everyone’s liking. Accidents were down, and Jack was not constantly having to defend his decisions and found his orders were carried out without question and felt as if he was supported by his team. So the atmosphere was easy and supportive and free of conflict.

The others noticed the change as well. Ianto saw _His Captain_ confident in himself and in his team. They worked well together, Ianto providing back up while Tosh went into the field. There were several dinners at Chepstow with just the four of them reconnecting.

They were all having a bit of apprehension as the work week was winding down. Gwen would be returning Monday. Ianto decided to throw a bang up party on Saturday (rift permitting) in celebration. As luck would have it the rift and weevils were quiet. Owen got his first look at Ben, whom Tosh brought with her as a date. The others got a glimpse of Ianto and Jack in domestication. No one wanted to dwell on Gwen’s returns, so maybe the drinks were poured a little more freely, maybe everyone laughed a little bit louder, danced a little bit longer to just forget for a few more hours before they had to return to Torchwood.

 


	13. Chapter 13

 Ianto thought about Jack and their 'situation' for several days. _Why is it so comfortable in Chepstow, while they fight and hurt each other at Torchwood?_ Ianto knew he had trust issues with Jack and to be fair when the Welshwoman came back Jack was more subdued, still flirted but that didn't matter really as it wasn't serious, like before when Ianto wasn't sure. No Jack was definitely more in command, he was not allowing the usual explosive confrontations, and when Gwen did challenge him Jack reminder her HE was the captain and gave the orders they were not negotiable. Gwen spat out he used to trust her judgment, which Jack replied she needed to earn that trust back before she was allowed input again.

Gwen fumed for days hardly talking to anyone else which Ianto thought was fine, it was quieter in the hub anyway. And Jack...he seemed toremember he was a good leader, not great, but good and noticed there was a lot less hesitation with Owen or Tosh to follow him in the field.

Ianto also thought a lot about what Jack had said about 'separating' their relationship and Ianto had to admit asking Jack to keep things separate was a bit much. He didn't keep things separate with Lisa when working at ONE, there were a lot of storage closets they met in....maybe they could make it work here too.

So Ianto set a plan in motion and set a few boundaries. When the team was around it was work only, privately they could show affection. Ianto noticed he had a lot more private moments with Jack after that, be it in the archives, the cells or in Jack's office. But Ianto thought he wanted things between them to remain special like they were in Chepstow so something would need to change.

"Sir, could you please come to the archives section A7, I need help moving a few boxes."

"On my way." Jack replied hoping up from his desk and heading towards the archives (ignoring the glare from Gwen). It took all of Jack's will not to remove his clothing on the way. Ianto could need help moving boxes and wouldn't do to show up without trousers on.

Jack got to section A7, it was a dim maze.  
"Ianto?" Jack called looking around moving toward his left.

"you're getting colder." came the disembodied voice of his lover.

Jack turned and moved towards his right.

"warmer.....your getting warmer....."

Jack turned an entered a small room lite by a single bulb and gasped. There was a double bed, end table and an electric fire, very cozy looking. Jack stepped in the room and felt the door close behind him and breath in his ear, "hot." Ianto's body was pressed against him. He could feel Ianto's erection pressing into his arse, Jack was getting aching hard awfully fast and couldn't wait to try the bed.

Jack grinned, Ianto had set up a place just for them in the hub. He knew the archivist was having a bit of an adjustment and if having a bedroom to themselves made it easy Jack wasn't going to complain especially as Ianto was nibbling on his neck.

He felt Ianto's arms tighten pulling their bodies closer together and still breathing in his ear, "just you and me in this room for as long as it take. There is no cameras....."

Just then the rift alarm sounded,  and Ianto dropped his arms from Jack and sighed, "but there is audio and rift alerts."

Jack turned and Ianto actually laughed at the look on the other mans face. Then cupping Jack;s face with his hand kissing him then swatted him on the arse with a , "go save the world, I'll be here when you get back."

  
Jack was about to protest when Ianto gave him that look.

  
Jack pointed at the bed, "you, me, in this room as long as it takes." Then turning runs back to the hub shouting for Owen and Gwen.

 

 

 

 

 

    


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation so I wont be posting for a month, I do have more to go this is just a taste :) Cheers

Ianto waited for hours for Jack to return, it was getting late and despite what the team thought, he actually liked sleep in his own bed and not the bunk, but needs must. He tired once again to contact Jack and as worried when he received no response.

Owen stumbled into the hub exhausted, they had found the alien it was friendly but Jack was working with the 'locals' on placement issues. Owen told Ianto not to worry but there was something definitely off. When Ianto finally asked outright about Jack his worst fears were confirmed. Jack had been killed trying to save the aliens, only a few survived. Owen told Ianto to go home, Jack's orders.

Ianto went to the kitchen and made a thermos of coffee and made sure there were still left overs in the fridge. He then slipped down into the bunk and tidied up in case Jack would stay in.

Sighing he left the hub, moving slowly in case Jack came or called him back.

The ride to Chepstow was long, if only he expected Jack to call him back, but no call came. Ianto would swear it took him hours to go to sleep when in reality it was only five minutes.

The phone rings late at night…

“Hello,” Ianto mumbles, then pulls the phone away from his ear, “uh yeah sorry. No I will talk to him.” Ianto closes the phone then crawls out of bed and goes downstairs.

Blinking he makes towards the back of the house to the garden. The lights are on and Jack is shirtless digging in the earth.

“Jack….what are you doing?” Ianto is covering his eyes from the bright lights.

Jack puffed out, “just wanted to get these in before it rains.”

“Well, leave it, come inside. It will be there tomorrow along with Mrs. Higgins ire. Apparently she can see the lights from her kitchen window and it has woken her up.”

Jack slams the shovel into the ground, picks up his shirt from the table and follows Ianto inside. They climb the stairs together. Jack and Ianto go into the bedroom together. Ianto crawls back into bed while Jack undresses.

“What are you doing?” Ianto asks. “Go take a shower, you stink.”

“You know I clearly remember you liking the way I smell.” Jack flirts a little.

“Yeah well….shower first.” Ianto grumbles. Jack stops at the bathroom and takes a shower, then makes his way towards the bed where Ianto is. Jack slides into bed Ianto is turned to the side as usual. 

Ianto turns towards Jack, “rough night?”

“Yeah.” Jack doesn’t elaborate but Ianto can read Jack like a picture book, and Jack not elaborating meant it was a _bad_ night. Suddenly Ianto moves closer and puts an arm around Jack. Jack turns and scoots closer so the two men are spooning.

Jack falls asleep and during the night has turned and is facing Ianto, both men breathing in each other’s breath. Jack opens his eyes; Ianto is so close….Ianto in turns opens and looks at Jack. Slowly Ianto moves forward and kisses Jack. The kiss is hesitant, more of a pressing of lips. Jack forces himself to relax and not to dominate the situation. Ianto kisses Jack once again this time there is a hesitant tongue that touches Jack’s lips, asking permission. Jack opens his mouth and soon Ianto is kissing Jack. Jack moans in pleasure. Ianto is an amazing kisser, one of the best in Jack’s long life. Ianto sucks on Jack’s tongue then licks Jack’s lips before going back to stroke Jack’s tongue. Still kissing Ianto moves until he is lying on top and nestles between Jack’s legs. Jack is hard and with determined effort does not grab Ianto arse, but instead trails his hands up and down Ianto’s back, that’s when Jack finds out Ianto is naked and the only thing between then are Jack’s boxer shorts. Jack thrusts against Ianto.

Soon hands are frantically grabbing at each other, Jack flips them so he is lying on top, Ianto is moaning as Jack nips and sucks on Ianto’s neck and starts to kiss his way down Ianto's body. Jack feels Ianto pull on Jack’s back, a signal known from hours of pleasure, so while on his knees Jack moves to straddle Ianto’s face as Ianto eagerly engulfs Jack cock. Jack was pleasantly surprised finding out 69 was Ianto’s favorite position and eagerly deep throats Ianto. Ianto hands are alternating grasping Jack arse, spreading it and slipping a finger in every now and then. Jack was getting close and with a determination moved swiftly off Ianto. Jack turned around and grasping Ianto legs lifted and slides in. Ianto’s back arched as he grabbed Jack’s arse setting the pace. Skin on skin slapping could be heard among the panting and moaning of both men. One thing Jack loved about Ianto was his ability to hold off on coming and his short refractory period. Jack pulled out and sitting back on his ankles, jerked Ianto up. Ianto scrabbled onto Jack’s lap and was once again impaled on Jack cock rocking at a frantic pace while clutching Jack’s arms leaving finger marks. Jack captured Ianto lips and kissed him deeply and passionately. They stare at each other Ianto’s eyes bore into him seeing all of the lust and love on Jack’ face. Jack had been surprised when Ianto had demand Jack ‘open his eyes and watch!’ not that Jack had been adverse but some many times his past lovers closed their eyes while making love. Ianto on the other hand made love with his eyes open, if not staring directly into his partners eyes, then taking in all the facial expressions. Jack found it incredible sexy to be watched so intently, and Jack watched back. He would watch as a particular thrust would make Ianto gasp a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Jack is pretty sure his and Ianto’s orgasms are more intensified when they watch each other come.

Ianto's reached down between them and started to jerk himself off. Jack moaned in pleasure and ground out ‘harder’ between his teeth, so close to coming but wanting to stave off the orgasms. Ianto cried out as his orgasm took him by surprise; he ground down on Jack’s cock while his come erupted upon Jack’s stomach. Ianto panted and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, while Jack’s hand snuck between the two bodies and carefully using two finger scooped up Ianto’s come brought it to his mouth and licked his fingers clean. Once Jack was satisfied he had managed to get all of the come. Ianto lifted off Jack’s softening cock and slide down onto the bed. Jack laid down bedside Ianto forgoing getting a flannel and soon both men were intertwined and asleep.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am skipping the Original Jack Harkness episode and moving on (I might go back sometime and write one but for now the muse has other ideas.

Ianto was just finishing up feeding the weevils when he saw her. Lisa, not converted but her old self, her long waist length dark hair, and long dark legs and sparkling eyes. She was pleading with him to open the rift and save her. Ianto ran to the hub and started shouting for the hub to be locked down, there was an intruder.

Gwen entered the hub screaming that they needed to open the rift she needed to save Rhys. Ianto tells her it is a trick, Owen and Tosh looked afraid, Jack was racing up from the garage when he sees Ianto shoot Owen who was trying to open the rift, and Gwen hitting Ianto in the head then turning the gun on Tosh threatening the Japanese women if she did not open the rift Gwen would kill Owen.

Jack came at Gwen who shot him in the head. Jack revived to the hub crumbling, a demon running amok in downtown Cardiff killing thousands, Gwen crying and Ianto still unconscious. 

"destroyer of worlds, eater of souls," a voice cried.

Jack fireman lifted Ianto on to his shoulder and pulled the rest of the team out of the hub and drove towards the monster. Ianto had become conscious and watched in horror as a shadow would demolish whole building and the people inside. Jack stopped short and they all left he SUV, Ianto went and started grabbing guns from the boot and distributing them ready for a fight.

Jack watched as Abaddon devoured city block after city block, then turning to Gwen.

"Gwen with me, the rest of you help with evacuation if this doesn't work."

"Jack?" Ianto plaintiff cried could be heard, but Jack ignored it and climbed into the SUV with a smug looking Gwen.

Post Abaddon….

Ianto wouldn’t lie and said he was hurt Jack chose Gwen to accompany him, but then again…seeing Jack in pain or being hurt Ianto doesn’t think could stand by and watch either. He barely held back a sob when his body was brought back, pale and lifeless.

They carried Jack’s lifeless pale body into the hub. Ianto was not surprised that after Abaddon as defeated the world righted itself once more. Ianto and Owen took Jack towards the morgue. Gwen shrinking he is not dead and started to get dramatic when Ianto grounded out through his teeth they were asking him to the side room where a bed was. Oh, was all Gwen replied before she started in saying that she needed to be by Jack’s side. Both Owen and Ianto rolled their eyes in unison. They gently laid Jack down on the bed as Ianto started to strip his clothes off.

“What are you doing!” Shrieked Gwen.

“He is dirty and stinks, I am going to give him a bath.” Ianto replied as he started to unbutton Jack’s shirt.

“I don’t think Jack….” Gwen started

“I think Jack would very much appreciate being clean when he wakes up.” Ianto replied angrily. _Who the fuck does she think she is! Cunt, Twat, BITCH. Does she think she is the only one who has a connection to Jack._

Owen had returned with a pail of warm water and a scrub, setting it down by Ianto who by now had Jack mostly naked. Ianto glared at Gwen who glared back and folded her arms across her chest. So Ianto laid a sheet across Jack’s body and stripped off Jack’s boxers. He wasn’t going to give the twat a peep show. Not that he thought Jack would mind, but for some reason he did.

Owen grabbed Gwen’s arm and pulled her away telling her to ‘let the man work.’

Ianto worked quickly and efficiently getting the dirt off Jack. Once Ianto was satisfied he quickly went to the supply closet and brought to new sheets and tucked Jack in. Brushing his hair and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

Ianto stayed with Jack for a while sitting in a chair his feet extended, until Gwen came back down in a huff.

“Are you finished Ianto?” Gwen barked at him.

“for the most part.” Ianto replied not taking his eyes off Jack.

“Don’t you have something to file then?” Gwen snipped.

“Nope, don’t you have reports to write or I don’t know maybe going home to Rhys?” Ianto quipped back.

Gwen glared and clenched her fists.“ I think you should go Ianto. Jack wouldn’t want to wake up with you here.”

Ianto slowly turned and looked at Gwen, his eyes narrowed to two ice blue slits. “And what is that supposed to mean?” he says standing up, confronting Gwen.

Gwen to her credit did not back down, “I mean, you cannot be trusted, no one trusts you. Do you think he would want to wake up and see the person who released a cyber-woman in the hub, who threaten to murder him. What was it you said, you would watch him die? What do you think Jack would say when he wakes up and we left you here alone with him?”

 _The same thing he says to me when we wake up in the morning in bed together. He would smile cheekily and offer me a blow job,_ Ianto thinks, but instead replies, “I think you will find Jack does trust me, otherwise I wouldn’t be here or responsible for serving food or getting coffee.”

Gwen and Ianto faced each other, neither of them backing down. Ianto was wondering how long Gwen was going to stand there glaring at him and tossing accusations. _Probably forever_ , _or at least until Jack wakes up then she can turn on the water works professing not to have left his side._ Ianto wonders if she doesn’t realize that he knows about Jack’s ability too, or does she think she is special in that way. Jack told him Gwen found out when Suzie shot him. Ianto realizes Gwen only found out, because of pure luck (or not). Jack actually _told_ Ianto one night when they were in the hub. Afterwards, Ianto held Jack after a death when he could. Sometimes when Jack came back and played like it was no big deal, he would let Ianto fuss over him, it made both of them feel better.  


“you need to leave Ianto.” Gwen glared her voice low and dangerous; oh she knew Ianto was Jack’s part time shag, and nothing more. She knew she was Jack favorite and while he had been rather harsher with her as of late, she knew in time Jack would return to his loving and adoring self. After all Jack chose her to chase down the daemon, that proved Jack trusted her more.

Ianto eye narrowed, “do you really think Jack would be more comfortable waking up to the person who put him in this predicament? I wasn’t the one who opened the rift….”

"It's different!” Gwen shouted as the realization was slowly creeping in.

  
"what?" Ianto asked flabbergasted, "how is it different? You shot Jack point blank in the head! Then opened the rift and unleashed Abaddon? What the fuck is so different about your betrayal than mine?"

  
"I did it to save Rhys, I LOVE HIM! I Can't lose him!" Gwen shouted passionately.

  
Ianto stares at her, "and what do you think I was trying to do with Lisa?" He asks quietly.

  
"That was different! She was already converted!"

  
"And Rhys was already dead." Ianto stated.

  
"No, no he wasn't...." Gwen panted as the truth was edging up on her. She betrayed Jack, but not worse than Ianto right. She…. SHE was better than them. Jack would understand....except a little voice in her head said Ianto never shot Jack, didn't kill thousands of people by unleashing daemon on the streets of Cardiff.

 

Finally both Owen and Tosh came down and Ianto stepped back to let the rest of his colleagues see and talk to Jack. Ianto was not going to monopolize Jack like that. Seeing Tosh in tears Ianto, prepared as ever gave her a clean handkerchief and stepped away, deciding to go and order dinner for everyone.

Ianto decided he needed some space went and pickup up a curry for the team. Entering the hub he sees that both Tosh and Owen were at his desk talking.

Ianto motions his head towards the conference room and they make their way there as Ianto lays out the food and drinks.

They eat silently, thoughtfully. Ianto does not bother to ask if Jack has woken up, he knows he would have been told. It had been several hours since Abaddon and Ianto was actually getting quiet worried. No one wanted to go home until Jack was awake.

Ianto decided to head down and see Jack, maybe there was progress.

Ianto entered the little room off the morgue and Gwen glared at him.

“Ianto make yourself useful and order dinner. Jack will be hungry when he wakes up.”

“There is left over curry in the fridge, I can easily heat up.” Ianto edges over to get a better look at Jack. Gwen was practically laying on top of him, but Ianto thought Jack looked less pale, or was it wishful thinking.

“Jack will want something fresh and hot.”

“I ordered his favorite it was still warm when I put it away.” Ianto replied watching Jack closely. He wouldn’t put it past Jack to ‘fake’ being dead just so he could listen in.

“Then could you bring ME dinner?” Gwen snapped. She was hungry and had to pee, but she didn’t want to leave Jack’s side. He needed to see her when he woke. Gwen had betrayed Jack and opened the rift to save Rhys. But she wanted to tell Jack she was sorry, she made a mistake and loved him. She had been whispering she loved him and to come back to her the last few hours.

“NO. I am not a waiter. If you are hungry then go upstairs.” Ianto moves around the other side of Jack.

Gwen looked from Ianto to Jack and back again wondering what she should do. She tried to order Ianto out, but he only deadpanned she wasn’t in command and she certainly did not have seniority over him to make such a ridiculous request.

Gwen could no longer ignore her needs so she gets up and hurries out of the room, desperate for a loo. She would come back and shot Ianto if she needed too to get him out of that room.

“She is gone now, you can wake up,” Ianto leans down to whisper to Jack. “Please Jack we need you.” Ianto places a kiss on Jack’s lips, probably a lot longer than was strictly necessary, but is disappointed there is no response.

“thank you,” came the soft reply of Jack’s voice.

“you had us worried.” Ianto found it hard to move closer, it was only when Jack started to move that he shook himself and went to assist Jack before he fell off the bed.

“how long?” Jack asked while Ianto handed him his clothes.

“36 hours.” Ianto said looking at the floor.

Suddenly they could hear footsteps running down the hallway.

Gwen was rushing in buttoning up her pants. “Jack! Jack!” Gwen said and rushed forward embracing Jack in a hug, effectively shoving Ianto out of the way. Owen and Tosh had followed. Ianto caught Jack before he fell due to Gwen’s embrace. Gwen glared at him and Ianto rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I should have been here when you woke up. I told the others you would come back,” Gwen was talking fast. “I didn’t want you to wake up without me being here.”

Jack looked confused as he looked at the rest of the team, who shrugged. Who knows what went on in the twat’s twisted mind.

Jack gently disengaged from Gwen and stood up a bit shakily. Gwen clung to him. Jack gave her a brief hug then extracted himself and went over to Owen and gave him a hug. Tosh was next. Jack looked at Ianto who raised an eyebrow.

“welcome back, sir? Fancy a curry?” Ianto asked politely.

Jack smiled warmly, he would have fancied a quick screw back against the wall, but curry would have to do. Jack would get his hug from the Welshman later, when they were home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this are really the last chapter before I go on holiday, apparently my muse decided just a few more before we go. See you in a month, happy reading and that you for your comments in advance. I will reply when I get back. Cheers

Ianto was at home on a rare day off when the call came from a frantic Gwen asking about Jack? As far as he could gather Jack had run to the plaza with the creepy hand in jar then disappeared. Ianto closed his eyes and sat down in a kitchen chair. He didn’t bother to answer Gwen and took deep breaths.

“Gwen, shut it. Get everyone together. I am coming in.” Ianto closes his mobile and gather his keys for the long drive to the hub. This was not something he could do from his home office

Ianto arrived at the hub with the team frantic. Gwen was shouting they had to find Jack while Tosh was combing the CCTV camera. Ianto watched for a few minutes then, shouted for them to meet in the conference room.

Quietly Tosh, Owen and Gwen made their way to the conference room while Ianto brewed coffee. Setting the mugs down in front of his coworkers then took his usual chair to Jack’s right.

“Jack has gone with his doctor. Wait, I do not know if or when he will be back. Tosh if you access CJH19734 protocol I believe the captain left instructions.”

Tosh tapped away on her keyboard and soon the video screen showed Jack.

“If you are accessing the protocol then it means I have left with the doctor. The fate of the world is in your hands. Ianto, you will be in charge of the hub, make sure all the paperwork gets done, liaison with MOD and UNIT, keep them out of the archives and hub. Owen you are in charge of field operations. Tosh, Gwen continues in your respective fields. I have already prepped Ianto regarding what needs to be done while I am gone. You will follow Ianto’s discretion in all matters internally. Owen, I am counting on you to make sure they stay safe in the field.”

Gwen began arguing that as second in command she should be giving the orders, however the rest of the team openly balked at Gwen’s ridiculous idea she was second in command and would agreed that Jack’s orders stand. Gwen was angry and put out reminding them she was a police officer. Ianto pointed out she had the least experience in the field and with Torchwood. The others concurred and soon Ianto had quietly and efficiently given orders for reports to be completed. Ianto went into Jack’s office and sighing when he saw the desk. Of course Jack would bugger off with the doctor and not done any of last week’s reports. Ianto went and with Owen’s help moved a spare desk into Jacks office. Owen astutely did not ask why. Ianto closed the door and began to work on reports and following the protocol in place made a few phone calls.

A few days later Kathy Swanson and Andy Davidson were training, much to Gwen’s dismay and protesting. Kathy had also recommended two more constables and a sergeant and another constable who after vetting were also hired on. Ianto also contacted Mickey Smith, while not as brilliant as Tosh had a way with computers and as a former companion knew how to fight aliens. Gwen protested vehemently but was once again over ruled by the rest of the team. Gwen pointed out Jack wanted a small team while Ianto pointed out not only was Jack not there but that Jack was the equivalent of three people. Besides too small of team was a liability. They need sleep and a day off. Owen and Tosh agreed and soon the four became nine. And after two months, Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Ianto were able to rotate a day off during the week.

The new recruits worked splendidly. Ianto was most impressed with Andy and fervently wished they had hired him instead of Gwen all those months ago. Andy had excellent instincts and insights that Gwen was too selfish to notice. His compassion was real, along with the understanding of the hard and not always right choices that had to be made. Liam and Aaron whom were partnered in the police force expressed a desire to continue working together. They were the 'bag and tag,' gang and very accomplished at hunting down errant weevils. Micky was great tackling the aliens and much to the dismay of Owens showed an interest in Tosh.

Ianto had decided with support from Tosh and Owen to make Kathy the temporary acting director until Jack returned. Ianto also decided that he could liaison easier from his home office than at the hub. His hub desk was now shared with Liam and Andy. He came in to do the filing and archiving once or twice  week but mostly telecommuted. Truth be told Torchwood reminded him too much of Jack and Gwen's constant howling got on his tits.


	17. Chapter 17

Four months later…..

Ianto was sipping his coffee and looking out into the garden which had exploded in color, thanks to Jack’s efforts. Ianto missed Jack terribly and being in the garden was a way to be close to his…friend, lover. Ianto recently bought the empty field next to his home, hoping when (probably if) Jack came back they could expand the garden and put in a water feature and perhaps a pergola. Ianto was also thinking of putting in a decorative pathway to his studio/store with flowers and lighting. Ianto closed his eyes; Jack had made this place his home. Their home and Ianto was bereft without him. Jack had slowly moved in and Ianto didn’t even try to stop him. There were Jack’s possessions on the shelves, an old army blanket folded on the back of his favorite overstuffed recliner in the lounge by the fire place. Books, CD’s….every room Jack had imprinted himself, now just hollow reminders that he was never coming back. Ianto kept telling himself that next month he would pack everything up, here it was four months gone and still not a single item moved out of place. Then their village friends asked after Jack and Ianto had lied. Telling them Jack had a business emergency. He heard the gossip that there was a lovers spat and Jack left and Ianto didn’t even bother to contradict it, maybe Jack wasn’t coming back.

Ianto shook himself and went back inside, deciding that perhaps some painting or throwing would take his mind off of the loneliness he found himself in. Ianto went into the studio and looked at what items he was low on. Truth be told he had not produced much now that Jack was gone, and his shelves reflected as much. Deciding that today was not the day to throw pots, and perhaps mixing up new glazes, when the tinkle of the shop bell caught his ear.

Later that day……….

Ianto received a call from Kathy Swanson the temporary commander of Torchwood asking him to come in. Ianto pinched the bridge of his nose and agreed, but silently cursing.

“Hi kids, did you miss me?” Jack smiled at Gwen and Owen when he came down the lift. He noticed there were two other people he did not recognize and frowned.

“Where were you Jack!” Gwen shouted and pushed him hard enough Jack stumble back and hit his head. “You left us!” Then Gwen jumped into Jack arms crying. Jack gently patter her back and looked frantically at Tosh to take the crying Welshwoman off his hands. Tosh pulled Gwen off of Jack.

"Looks different did you remodel in here?” Jack looked around. The two new faces had approached him and looking up he saw Kathy Swanson walking from his office.

“Welcome back Jack.” Kathy said. “Have you met the new team? You already know Andy, this is Aaron and Liam.” Kathy said pointing to the blonde and brunette men.

“Ianto?” Jack asked cautiously.

Kathy smiled, “day off.” Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

“Jack where have you been?” Gwen interrupted the introductions dragging Jack to the sofa. The others followed also curious. Jack told them very little and instead redirected the question about the new team. Tosh was telling Jack about Ianto’s decision to bring on Kathy and Andy and how Aaron and Liam were recruited. Gwen was tightly clutching Jack’s hand trying to draw attention to herself, while Kathy quietly slipped away.

Gwen was furiously making eye contact at Andy then down at her hand, then back to Andy. Andy looked at her perplexed then finally Gwen mouthed ‘ring,’ and nudged her head towards Jack. ‘Oh,’ Andy mouthed getting the picture.

“So Jack….Gwen is engaged.” Andy replied. Gwen mentally palmed her head then smiled at Jack and flashed her ring at him.

“Oh, Gwen, that’s great congratulations.” Jack replied without any real enthusiasm and dismissing her ‘no one else would have me’ comment. Jack wanted to leave, he wanted to go home and pull the covers over his head until Ianto agreed to build a fort and never ever leave the bedroom.

Owen and Liam brought lunch and soon everyone moved into the conference room. Gwen refusing to leave Jack’s side and continued trying to interrogate him regarding the last four months he was gone.

 

Ianto drove to the hub, it was supposed to be his day off, he had earned it. Ianto entered the hub and immediately noticed a charged atmosphere, everyone was excited. Laying his things on his desk hoping it wasn't going to take too long, he made his way towards to conference room. Ianto walked in and stopped. Jack was sitting there smiling all around, laughing and joking. Jack saw Ianto and stood up.

“I see you are back then, sir.” Ianto said keeping his emotions in check.

“Yep.” Jack replied with _the_ smile, the one just for Ianto.

Ianto nodded, “will you be returning to your doctor then?”

Jack’s smile faltered, “I came back for you.” Jack held his eyes, “all of you”, he amended without breaking eye contact with Ianto. Ianto broke eye contact first and noticed that things became very quiet. Ianto paused and looked at Jack. Jack smiled but it was faint, his eyes marred with pain, he was thinner and Ianto detected a hunted look about him. Ianto walked over and gently pulled Jack into an embrace. Jack slipped his arms around Ianto’s waist and clung to him. A year of torture and nightmares bubbling up and soon Jack was sobbing onto Ianto’s shoulders. The others quietly exited the conference room, Gwen forcibly removed by Owen.

Ianto stroked Jack’s back, telling him, _everything would be okay, that I’m here; no one is going to hurt you._ Eventually Jack stopped crying and just let himself be held. Ianto pulled back and cupped Jack’s face in his hands and just looked at Jack in the eyes. Then Ianto found himself placing a chaste kiss on Jack’s lips, before pulling him back into an warm and protective embrace.

There was a rift alert and under the cover of the alarm took Jack to his car and soon the men were driving towards Chepstow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my Great Dane Ngaio, and her antics, notably the 'swabbing' I experienced on a recent camp trip.

Ianto explained about a few _changes_ that had happened in Jack’s absents that would be easier to explain once they were home. Jack tensed and was going to demand to know when they had arrived.

Ianto unlocked the door and as Jack entered was confront by a very large blue great Dane and a small black and white french bulldog. The Dane huffed out a woof while the bulldog wiggled.

“Meet Rocky and Bullwinkle…Bullwinkle or Bull for short is the Great Dane.”

Jack reached out and patted the large head, then bent down and petted the smaller dog that wiggled and lunged at Jack causing him to smile and laugh at the little bowling ball shaped dogs excitement. Soon the dogs were circling the men and Ianto was telling Jack he would fed them and moved into the kitchen. Jack watched what was obviously a routine between Ianto and the dogs. Rocky would wait 'pointing' at his food dish, where as Bull followed behind Ianto like a giant four legged shadow. Jack would later see that Bull was very attached to Ianto and one only had to look for Bull to find Ianto.

Soon Jack was being lead through the house where he was pleased to see his things were still in their place. Ianto lead Jack to the garden. Jack actually gasped when he saw it, the flowers in bloom, reds, yellows, purples covered the back, bees buzzing, and butterflies dancing. Ianto lead Jack over to the chase lounge and sat him down. Jack panicked when Ianto let go of his hand, but Ianto leaned down and kissed the top of Jack’s head and whispered he would be back. Jack looked at the garden critically, it needed weeding and the begonias would need watering soon. Also Jack was beginning to doubt planting the impatiens so close to the hyacinths. Jack was about to get up when he felt Ianto’s hand on his shoulder. Soon a plate with wild mushroom and thyme pasties, still hot and some scones was placed before him along with a cup of tea and a pot of jam. Ianto pulled up a chair next to Jack and started talking. Telling Jack about the jam being made from the roses he had planted. How Ianto had bought the land next to their home and suggested they plant a vegetable garden and maybe some fruit trees. Jack listened and ate, marveling at the pasties and enjoying for the hot butter dribbling down his chin from the scones, and the sweet spike of jam that followed. At that moment Jack loved Ianto. He didn’t ask Jack where he had been, demanding answers, he wasn’t being shouted at or pushed. Ianto treated Jack as if he was gone for a few days and not months. Soon a large head was resting on Jack’s thigh. Jack patted the head again and then noticed a rather large damp spot on his trousers.

Ianto reached over and petted Bull then told Jack how he had adopted them. Ianto had been volunteering at the animal shelter and they were brought in as a last resort. Their owner had died a year ago and they had been shifted from shelter to shelter. The dogs had to be adopted together or else they would pine for each other. Bullwinkle was so depressed that he would stand in the corner of the kennel with his back to everyone while Rocky peaked from between Bull’s legs. It took almost a half an hour to coax Bull from the corner. Ianto took both dogs for a walk. Rocky was wiggling and over joyed, while Bull was more sedate. They walked through the town and got admiring pets from the villagers and a few ‘beautiful dog.’ Ianto stopped for coffee at a café and sat outside with the boys reading a paper. As they entered the shelter Bull’s tail lowered and so did his head, Ianto hear himself ask for adoption papers for both dogs. A few hundred pounds later Ianto was pulling into the driveway with two dogs and a plethora of dog things (beds, bowls, food toys etc….. Ianto tells Jack they have been an amazing help for loneliness. Ianto told Jack he mostly worked from home and only traveled into Cardiff once or twice a week (for filing and archiving) He did most reports and liaising from his home office. The new arrangement suited everyone as he shared his desk with two of the new employees. He also hired Mrs. Higgins granddaughter Emma to walk the dogs during the midday. Ianto would walk them in the morning and evenings. He even sectioned off the side of the house for a dog run complete with dog house.

If Ianto noticed Jack was quiet he didn’t push. Instead he would bring out more food and tea. As the evening grew colder Ianto brought out the old army blanket and several quilts, settled into the chase lounge and pulled Jack close to him and stroked his back. Bull and Rocky settled beside the lounge where Ianto had laid a bed down, Jack’s hand absently stroking Bull’s head that rested on the chaise lounge. The sun set and soon the cool night washed over Wales. Jack and Ianto stayed curled up together and fell asleep.

Ianto got up in the morning and made a few phone calls, then he made sure Jack’s phone was turned off and went started to make breakfast. Jack came in wrapped in his wool army blanket and circled Ianto’s waist. Ianto stopped for a few minutes and allowed Jack to hold him. Ianto turned and pulled Jack into a tight hug, letting his touch do what he could not say. Jack in turn pulled Ianto close and kissed him. Not with intense lip bruising kisses but soft and gentle, his tongue sliding in Ianto’s mouth as Ianto responded, a kiss of lovers who have been separated too long. Ianto wasn’t sure how long they stayed in the kitchen kissing, Ianto moved out of the kiss looking at Jack. Jack then pulled him towards their bedroom. Ianto was hesitant at first not sure if Jack was ready, but Jack just nodded and continued to pull.

Upstairs Ianto slowly undressed Jack, placing feather light kisses as he went. Jack moaned his pleasure. Ianto took his time. He was sure Jack would have liked it fast, but while Jack didn’t exactly tell him what had happened while he was gone, Ianto saw into Jack’s soul and knew. No, slow and lavishing attention on every square inch of Jack’s body was the way to go. _It’s not the destination but the journey_ Ianto once told Jack as they made slow love all night long. It taught Jack patients. Not that Jack was not a fantastic lover in bed, he was amazing, but rarely took things slow. He loved making his lovers come undone by his hands and mouth.

Ianto pushed Jack on the bed. Ianto began at Jack’s head and kissed his eyes, nose and cheeks then moved lower. Jack closed his eyes, Ianto was going to give him a tongue bath, as Jack called it. Ianto was was kissing and licking his way down Jack body. Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of lips and tongue. Every kiss wiped away the hidden mark left by the master. By the time Ianto had completed Jack’s front Jack was blissed out and hard. Ianto nudged him over and repeated the process. Careful not to overwhelm Jack or rush, but wanting Jack to remember the sensation of being made love to.

After Ianto had lavished Jack with his tongue and kisses, Ianto crawled into Jack’s lap and lowered down onto Jack’s stiff hard cock. Ianto slowly raised and lowered himself. Jack grasped Ianto’s thighs admiring their strength and tried to urge Ianto faster. But Ianto remained at the steady slow pace. After forty five minutes Jack thought he would explode from sexual pleasure of Ianto riding him. Jack was sweating and at this single moment in time, forgot about The Year, the valiant, the master and the guards raping him. It was just him and Ianto making slow love all morning long. After an hour Ianto legs were burning but the pleasure oh the pleasure. Hearing Jack swear, scream and beg….Ianto promised soon they would come, just a little longer. But then Jack moved and fast, Ianto found himself on his back while Jack changed position and was thrusting into him. Ianto started to shake and tremble as Jack with each thrust hit his prostate. They came together in a chorus of screams, sweating and panting and laughing. Jack asked if they could stay in bed. Ianto laughed and thought it was a good idea. They snuggled into bed where they were joined by Rocky tucking in between the two men followed by Bull where a twin sized bed was placed at the end of the king, just for him.

Jack was lulled out of his sleep by warm stinky breath, opening one eye slowly he sees a large blue muzzle and black nose centimeters from his face. Then a large tongue gives him the smallest of kisses. Ianto mumbled about sleeping in and dogs on their own agenda. Jack ignores Bull then turns away on his back. He hears movement then feels soft bristles and dry jowls lower on his face and gently sweep back and forth. Ianto bursts out laughing.

“Did he just swab you with his jowls?”

“I think so…” Jack says laughing and looking at the Dane.

“be thankful he hadn’t just drank water, he tends to dribble…No don’t get up, I will go and fed them. Emma will be in later for walkies.”

Ianto returns a short time later with breakfast and coffee. He retrieved his lap top from his office and soon the two men were eating and watching _Are You Being Served_ while in bed _._ True to his word, aside from food and drink they stayed in bed the whole day cuddling and napping. The dogs were rather glad for the company and snuggled with them. Later in the evening Jack went outside and played with Rocky and Bullwinkle throwing toys for each dog, while Ianto made dinner. They dined outside and Ianto pointed out some of the gardening he was going to do early spring. He watched as Jack’s face started to get darker. Finally unable to stand it, Jack was shouting and throwing his hands around, _what do you mean you are going to put raised vegetables beds there? It doesn’t get the right sun, the path should go through the_ lilies _…._ Ianto tried not to smirk as Jack went around moving markers and telling Ianto what he had planned to put there. Just as Jack had infuriated Ianto with his lack of knowledge on pottery, causing Ianto to produce just to show Jack how it was done. Messing with Jack’s garden was having the same effect, you forget about the pain and concentrate on the project . _Can’t wait to show him the mosaic stone path I have chosen for the front of the store….._

Jack looked around satisfied he had pulled up the stakes and repositioned them to the appropriate places. He would get out his graft paper tomorrow and work up a new design incorporating the new land, then he would need to order soil and mulch…He should also get a new seed catalog and head over to the garden store as well and talk to Harrison about ordering a bridge  and koi pond kit.

By the end of the week Jack was joining Ianto for the mid-morning and evening dog walks. Ianto says for Jack to take Rocky as they did not just get a long but were rather similar in personality. Jack laughed and had to agree, Rocky was a bundle of energy and loved attention, while Bull was more reserved. Ianto took Jack’s hand as they walked towards the village on the way to the Wye Valley walk. Half way though they turned off the path and made their way to a small café with outdoor seating. Ianto took a table with the dogs while Jack went inside for coffee.

“Well, Jack Harkness, are you back then?” Asked Ms. Simms a shade too curious.

Jack beamed, “Just got back earlier this week actually.” In less than 5 days of being home, Jack was feeling amazing. Tonight they planned on going to the pub for a bit to celebrate.

“So did you and Ianto make up then?”

Jack froze and reined in his anger, “we never broke up. I was away on business.”

Ms. Simms, laughed, “oh of course, well glad you are back.”

Jack just nodded and took the coffee and pastries outside where Ianto was waiting.

“what is it?” Ianto looks at Jack and can tell he is angry. Perhaps they should have waited longer before going on outings. Jack was still waking up from nightmares after all.

Jack shakes his head, he wasn’t sure why it had upset him so much, but Ianto looked at him insistently so he balked and replied, “did you tell people we broke up?”

Ianto smiled his ‘sad’ smile, “no, I told them you went away on business, an emergency. I wasn’t sure when you would be back. I think they all just assumed….it’s fine Jack.”

“NO, it’s not fine. I don’t want them to think….” Jack shakes his head. Ianto reaches over and takes Jack’s hand.

“Look, I know WE didn’t break up, and YOU know we didn’t break up, that’s all that matters.” Jack smiled, yes that was all that mattered, they were together, it was like they were never apart. The year that never was, never happened and soon Jack hoped that he would forget about the master torturing Ianto in front of him.

Unknown to both men Ms. Simms had chosen that moment to stock the shelve by the open window and was eavesdropping. _What a bit of gossip, can’t wait to tell nosy Josie she was wrong. I knew they didn’t break up._ Soon Ms. Simms was on the phone and calling her friends with the news about Jack being back.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Asarita.  
> Note: I am taking liberties with British Law.  
> Also Gwen might be a little OOC, (couldn't help myself)

The walk home from the cafe was a silent one. They had let the dogs off leash so they could romp and play. Ianto kept looking at Jack who had absently taken his hand but there was a slight frown between Jack’s brows. Ianto tentatively asked Jack what was wrong, but Jack’s frown increased when he replied he was still frustrated about the village gossip.

“You know I never would have left you right?” Jack asks, needing the reassurance. “I….I wanted answers, why I can’t stay dead or grown old.”

Ianto stops and cups Jack’s cheeks. “I know. I understand. I told you that everything is going to be okay, so stop worrying. Now we best get a move on, Owen and Tosh will be here soon. It wouldn’t be nice to leave them on the door stop.”

“Why are Owen and Tosh coming over?” Jack asked as the resumed their walking the dogs still romping around them with energy to spare.

“Torchwood protocol states that any agent gone for more than 90 days is temporary suspended until a medical doctor clears them to return to duty.” Ianto parroted off.

Jack looks at Ianto who puts on his best angelic face.

“There is no such protocol.” Jack wonders what Ianto is up to.

“Page 2387, article 479 section 48 sub paragraph C of the Torchwood handbook.” Ianto looks at Jack as if challenging him.

Jack looks at Ianto thinking hard.

“You might not have been aware of it Jack considering how long you have worked for Torchwood you have never been absent longer than 90 days. It was added in 1973. I reminded Acting Director Swanson upon your return. Owen is going to recommend a 30 day medical suspension.”

“Wait, how do you know Owen is going to recommend me for a 30 day medical suspension?” Jack asks.

“Because I suggested it upon decafe for every day you were gone, and letting him tee off first at our golf game.” Ianto smiles. “Also I will be taking a short vacation during your suspension, and working from home the rest of the month.”

Jack squeezes Ianto’s hand. “And Tosh?”

“Oh, she is coming for lunch.” Ianto kisses Jack on the cheek then calls Rocky and Bullwinkle so they can be put back on their leashes.

Owen and Tosh arrived shortly before one as Ianto was just taking the wild thyme and mushroom pasties out of the oven. The outside table was already set and Jack was pouring iced tea. Ianto hugged Tosh and clapped Owen on the back ushering them inside. Ianto asked Tosh to keep Jack busy while him and Owen spoke quietly. Ianto told Owen about Jack’s nightmares and eating habits. Owen nods, it is what he expected after seeing Jack a few days ago and witnessing Jack’s breakdown in the conference room. Owen researched PTSD and was going to discuss options with Jack this afternoon.

Owen and Ianto join Tosh and Jack outside and were enjoying a leisurely lunch when the doorbell rang. Ianto frowned, he wasn’t expecting anyone, and it wasn’t the pottery shop bell. Excusing himself he went and answered the door.

One the stoop was Gwen looking furious.

“Where is he, where is Jack?” The Welshwoman demanded trying to barge her way into the house. She had been trying to call Jack for the last few days frustrated that all she got was voicemail. Then Kathy told her Jack was taking another month off due to medical reasons! What medial reasons Gwen wanted to know. They were deliberating keeping Jack from her she was sure of it. Maybe Jack was in trouble and needed her help. Regardless SHE was going to see Jack one way or another and get answers from him.

Ianto was glaring at Gwen, and furious she was making demands. Ianto stood in front of the door baring her access, he was considering just stepping back inside and slamming the door in her face.

“Gwen, you are interrupting our lunch. If Jack’s wanted to talk to you he would call you. Now please leave, you are making a scene.” Ianto goes to close the door but Gwen continues trying to push her way in.

“I’m not leaving until I talk to Jack, so get out of my way Ianto!” Gwen yells.

“I’m calling AD Swanson, I am sure she would like to know her employee is out of jurisdiction. Then I am calling the police, Torchwood won’t save you this time.” Ianto glares and shuts the door in the protesting Welsh woman's face.

Taking several deep breaths Ianto returns to the patio and joins the others. Ianto looks at Tosh who just says Owen and Jack went to talk. Ianto nods.

“Who was at the door?” Tosh asks, Ianto had been gone for several minutes.

“Gwen, she is demanding to see Jack.”

Tosh’s eye grew big and her mouth dropped open to form a perfect “O”.

“Tosh?” Ianto is perplexed then turns around and sees Gwen! She had went around the house crossed through the field, either waded or jumped the small creek and was currently making her way across the backyard. Ianto noticed she had stepped on several of Jack’s newly planted flowers.

Gwen’s face was like thunder. She had her soaking wet shoes and socks in one hand as she marched across the grass and flowers. She hadn’t seen the little creek as she was brushing past the tall grass and stepped right into it. Furious she had wet feet, a rip in her jeans from where they caught on a fence and there were pollen and bits of seeds in her hair and on her clothes.

Ianto stood up and started to dial his mobile. He had maybe two minutes before Gwen reached them. He thought briefly about opening up the dog run and letting Rocky and Bullwinkle out to terrorize her but knew if Gwen reported to the police it would be the dogs who would get into trouble, not Gwen despite her trespassing.

Ianto spoke quickly to AD Swanson, getting her assurances she would speck to Gwen, and if Ianto called the police, would not allow Gwen Torchwood protection. Ianto dielad the local police.Gwen was upon them when Ianto looking right at her spoke loud and clear reporting Gwen as a trespasser and gave his address.

Gwen furious tried to grab the phone but Ianto blocked her and continued talking then once assured a patrol car was on the way hung up the phone.

“You had no right Ianto!” Gwen yelled.

Ianto looked at her with raised eyebrows, “I have every right you are trespassing on my property. If you leave now I will not press charges.

“I’m not leaving until I see Jack. JACK!!!” Gwen yelled and started to move towards the house. Ianto moved faster and was standing in front of the door once again.

“Ianto get out of my way!” Gwen hands curled into fists.

“or what?” Ianto asks nonplussed. He could hear sirens in the background. “Tosh could you please go around and let the police in.”

Tosh got up and went towards the side of the house and hoping Gwen did not follow her. Tosh easily slipped into the dog run, petted Bullwinkle then went into the house and made for the front door.

Gwen’s lips twitched as she turned and made to follow Tosh, a bit surprised Ianto did not block her. She reached the waist high wooden gate and was just about to open it when a large snarling dog lunged at her. Bullwinkle rose upon his back legs, front legs on the gate and began barking in his deep don’t mess with me bark. Gwen beat a hasty retreat afraid he would leap over. She turned and decided she would push past Ianto when she saw two police officers coming towards her. Gwen smiled in confidence, they were her own kind. She would explain the situation and was positive her bothers in blue would understand.

When the constables reached Gwen they asked for identification and what she was going on the property. Gwen started to explain but the female constable kept interrupting her and asking if she she was given permission to be on the property. Gwen once again started to explain only to be cut off. Out of frustration Gwen finally howled, ‘she did not have permission but,’ that is when the male constable started reading Gwen her rights and the female constable grabbed Gwen's arm and started to put handcuffs on her. Gwen struggled and demanded they stop, she was Torchwood. By now the man joined in and all three ended up on the ground. Gwen was on her stomach a knee in her back while her arms were jerked behind her and handcuffs and attached to her wrists. They helped a protesting Gwen up off the ground, and lead her around to house when to Gwen's frustration she saw another gate in the fence. She could have just ued the gate instead of going all around the house through the field.

Gwen was lead to the front of the house where Ianto was talking with another constable. Gwen was unceremoniously pushed into the back of a patrol car and driven away. Gwen turned as much as she could only to see Jack standing beside Ianto.

Once at the police station Gwen was booked for resisting arrest and aggravated trespass. She tired to argue and even showed her Torchwood identification but as Torchwood was less known in Chepstow, the constable merely shrugged and said she could make a phone call after booking. Once Gwen was photographed, finger printed and her DNA collected she was placed in a cell to wait. Gwen had called AD Kathy Swanson and asked for her help in getting the charges dropped. However Kathy was furious Gwen had gone to Chepstow on ‘company time.’ Kathy told Gwen that she would be suspended once she returned. Gwen spent four hours in a cell. Then was taken before a magistrate who fined her 2500 pounds and ordered her to appear in court in one months’ time. She was warned to stay away from the Jones home, that Ianto had put a restraining order on her. Gwen was furious the magistrate refused to listen to her side of the story. It was quiet dark by the time she left the police station. To top it off she was refused a ride back to her car and instead had to get a taxi. It was a long drive back to Cardiff.  Checking her phone Gwen saw to her dismay  she has been summoned by Kathy to come immediately to Torchwood.

Once again Gwen tried to plead her case, saying she was worried about Jack. Kathy wise to Gwen’s shenanigans, informed her Jack was on a 30 day medial suspension as decreed by Owen and Torchwood policy. Gwen wanted to argue and know what was wrong with Jack, but Kathy reminded Gwen medical records are private. Gwen would be suspended without pay for the next 3 days. If her behavior did not improve there would be more consequences. Gwen finally made it home after midnight, Rhys was out with the boys so she sat down on the settee and had a good cry.

After Gwen was taken away by the police Ianto took Jack back inside the house. He could tell Jack was a bit shaken up after his medical with Owen. Owen and Tosh left an hour later with promises to visit on the weekend. Jack went into the lounge and sat in his favorite chair while Ianto brought him hot sweet tea. Ianto didn’t push to talk but sat quietly with him.

“What did Gwen want?” Jack finally asked. He knew Ianto had a restraining order on Gwen and that she was booked for trespass.

“She wanted to see you. I think she thinks I am keeping you hostage and mistreating you. When you were gone…” Ianto paused wondering how to continue. “well she…made it out that you and her….” Ianto didn’t continue, there was no reason to put Jack in that position. Gwen was delusional and her outbursts during Jack’s absents had caused a lot of hurt feelings none of which she apologized for, Owen and Tosh both refused to work with her and Ianto requested and received permission to work from home, so he rarely saw Gwen either.

Later that evening Jack convinced Ianto he was feeling better and wanted to go to the local for a drink and dinner. Ianto at first objected saying Jack had a trying day and not to push it, Owen orders. But Jack was insistent, so Ianto decided that an hour socializing wouldn’t hurt.

They were greeted at the pub like long lost relatives. Jack stood rounds for the few people that were there then leaving Ianto at the bar to talk to old Mr. Reeves of the library, made the rounds. Ianto smiled as he saw Jack flirt and charm the farmer’s wives and got caught up on gossip. They heard lots of, ‘glad you are back Jack.’ Ianto had finished talking to Mr. Reeves and was sitting at a table when he heard Jack talking to Phyllis McComb of the city council and telling her about his time in America, how he was devastated to have missed his and Ianto’s anniversary. Ianto had to smile to himself. Now he understood when Jack insisted on going to the pub. He was sure by the time they left tonight, everyone in the pub would be well aware the Jack’s absences was due to a family emergence, that their relationship was strong and ongoing, they had not broken up. Ianto was thankful that news of Gwen’s trespass and arrest had not made the rounds yet, and hopefully never would.

Jack was just going to get another round when he was talking to George the owner.

"You must be relieved Jack."

"Relieved about what?" Jack asked.

"Penelope moved while you were gone. Think she got tired of chasing after Ianto." The landlord winked and went to serve another customer.

Jack brightened when he heard the Penelope had moved while he was gone. Not that Jack was afraid of a little competition, bu the fact that Penelope still invited Ianto to dinners despite knowing Jack lived with him still ruffled his feathers.

It was just past eleven when Jack and Ianto made their way home.

“happy now?” Ianto asks.

“What?” Jack gives him a wide eyed, I’m innocent look.

Ianto chuckles, “I heard you in the pub, casually letting everyone know that we had not broken up, that you were in America for a family emergency. Buy the way, how are you going to make up our missed anniversary to me?”

Jack grins, pulls Ianto close and whispers in his ear, “I have my ways.”

Ianto felt a shiver of excitement course through his body, and soon both men had quicken their pace eager to get home.


End file.
